


Still Mine

by yaoichan12



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Romance, Sexual Content, Some angst, Spock continues to think everything is his, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, T'hy'la, Vulcans are like cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: A continuation of Mine and Spock's dealings with the word 'mine' over the years.What he thinks are his, what isn't his, and what definitely is his.Things, family, friends, t'hy'la.Not rated as chapters will range from General to maybe a little Explicit.





	1. Beds and Le-Matyas

**Author's Note:**

> A spark of inspiration hit me and I had to run with it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those waiting for the next chapter of Another Place and Time, I am slowly slowly slowly working on the next chapter. I can't concentrate on more than one story at a time so when I thought of this, I had to pause Another Place and Time for just a moment. Hopefully by the first of May I will have the next chapter up. :)

**One Year Old**

Spock sat outside and patted I-Chaya’s soft fur. _My sehlat,_ he thought. He looked away from the large animal and towards the hovercar parked in the drive. His father was talking to the boy, Sybok. They had told him he was his brother, but Spock didn’t understand what that meant. Sybok had been with them a month and never paid any attention to Spock.

A woman exited the car and approached his father and Sybok. Spock’s mother stood nearby and watched.

“He is welcome to stay longer,” he heard his father say.

“No,” the woman replied, taking the suitcase of Sybok’s and putting it into the car.

His mother approached and knelt before Sybok. “Well our home is always open to you, Sybok.”

“Thank you,” Sybok said. “But my place is with my mother.”

“T’Rea, I wish for Sybok to stay longer. A month once a year is not enough…” his father tried again.

“No,” she repeated.

His father approached the women, T’Rea and started to speak quietly to one another.

“Sybok, go say goodbye to Spock. I’m sure he’s going to miss you.”

_Why would I miss him? I do not know him. Also, he stole my PADD that I stole from sa-mekh._

Sybok nodded and approached Spock. Spock stared up at the boy.

“Sy-ok!” Spock said proudly.

“Sybok,” his brother repeated.

 _I did my best._ “Bye bye.”

“Goodbye.” Sybok knelt down and patted I-Chaya. “Perhaps if the le-matyas hiding in your room leave you alone, I will see you again. If not, it was nice knowing you, Spock.”

Spock’s eyes widened. His mama had told him stories of the mean animals in the forge. When Spock first started walking not too long again, he tried running out there. Just for fun and to test his legs. His mother and father had been quite stern after they had easily caught him. They said le-matyas would get him and he mustn’t ever leave the yard without an adult.

Sybok gave a tiny smirk then patted Spock on the head. He stood and walked back to his mother. Spock stood up as well and quickly went to his mama.

“Mama mama mama!” Spock fussed. He made grabby hands up at her and she immediately picked him up.

“Oh, sweetie, I know. I’m going to miss Sybok too.”

 _What? No! No there are le-matyas hiding in my room. They will eat me._ Spock babbled what he thought was real words at his mama who mere cooed and held him tight, patting his back. _Curse my inability to communicate effectively._

“T’Rea, please…” he heard his father say again.

“Until next time, Sarek,” the women said. Spock heard doors open and shut and soon the sound of the car driving away.

“Sarek,” his mother said softly. “At least we get him when we do.”

“Yes, adun-a, but he should be here more. Spock should know his brother and I should have more time with my son.”

“I know, adun.”

Spock pushed away from his mother’s shoulder and looked at his father. “Le mat oom!”

Sarek arched a brow. “Those are not real words, Spock.”

_Curses!_

* * *

 

Spock tried to keep his eyes open but his belly was full of warm milk and his mother was humming a soft lullaby as she carried him to bed that night. He yawned as he was gently placed in his crib and his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, my kan-bu.”

 _‘m not a baby,_ Spock mumbled in his head.

“Night night.”

“Mu-yor mu-yor,” Spock repeated sleepily before dozing off.

* * *

 

Spock woke with a start in the middle of the night. He sat up and rubbed little hands in his eyes before blinking and looking around the room. It was mostly dark, save with a nightlight that projected a starry scene on the ceiling.

Spock shook his head and laid back down. He grabbed his stuffed whale and hugged it. _No, le-matyas. Sybok was fibbing. Fibbing is wrong._

The wind whistled outside, kicking up dirt that lightly thudded against the house. But Spock didn’t know that. The thudding had him up and on his feet. I-Chaya, who was dozing in the corner, perked his head up and stared at him.

 _No, le-matyas, you will not eat me today!_ Spock wasn’t supposed to, but he knew how to climb out of his crib. He carefully pulled himself up and maneuvered over the side. He dangled for a moment then dropped down the ground, landing on his tushy. _Mr. Whale you are on your own!_

“Owie,” He said before standing up and rushing out of the room. _No, wait, I need Mr. Whale._ Spock ran back into his room and pulled his whale stuffed animal through the thin bars of the crib before leaving the room again. He moved as fast as his little feet could take him, running down the hall and straight to the door that was his parent’s room. Spock stopped at the door and saw it was open a bit. He quickly pushed the door open and ran inside.

His parents had a small soft open back couch at the foot of their bed which Spock was grateful for. He easily climbed up on it and climbed into his parents’ bed. He walked up to the head where his parents were sleeping close together.

Spock dived into the small space between them, rousing them both.

“Amanda,” Sarek woke with a start, sitting up and looking around.

“Wha?” Amanda grumbled turning over and opening her eyes.

Sarek looked down beside them. “Lights,” he called. The lights turned on and Amanda hissed.

“Sarek, what are you doing?”

“Spock.”

“Spock what?”

“Mama,” Spock said.

Amanda sat up and finally saw her son, lying beside him clutching his whale. “Honey, what are you doing?”

 _There is a le-matya in my room. He wants to eat me. Hey, your bed is soft. I like this bed. I’m going to stay here._ Spock thought while out loud he babbled. Half his words were nonsense and the ones his parents could make out where ‘le mat…’ed…iding…no…et’.

Sarek blinked. “Spock, return to your room and your crib.”

“No,” Spock said before borrowing into the covers of his parent’s bed. “Mine.”

“No, not yours.”

“Sarek, its two in the morning,” Amanda yawned and laid down next to Spock. “Just let him stay.”

“He has never slept in our bed before and I do not wish for him to start now.”

“Go. To. Sleep.”

“Amanda.”

“Or go to the couch.”

Sarek sighed and laid down. “Lights off.”

Spock nodded as the lights turned off. Served his sa-mekh right. Spock adjusted himself in the bed.

“Cease moving, Spock.”

“Rai.” Spock moved until he was comfortable then stopped. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 

“Rai,” Sarek said sternly the next night.

Spock narrowed his eyes and snuggled into the bed more so all that was visible in the covers was his face. “Mine.” _This bed is much comfier then my crib. I claim this bed now. It is mine._ “My ‘ed.”

“Amanda,” his father called.

Amanda came out of the adjoining bathroom wearing her sleeping gown. She chuckled at the sighed. “Oh, you.” She walked over and got into bed next to Spock. “Young man, you’re supposed to stay in your crib.”

“Rai.”

“Amanda…”

“Sarek, he’s fine for another night. Tomorrow you can change his bed to the toddler one.”

Sarek opened his mouth but closed it. Spock did look cute in the bed. “Very well, but have him sleep on the other side. He continuously kicked me last night.”

 _Well you need to cease snoring._ Spock thought.

* * *

 

Spock sat on the floor in his room and poured the fake tea for his stuffed whale and other toys at his little table. He sipped the fake tea from his own cup as Mr. Whale discussed business with Mrs. Rabbit.

Spock watched his father stare at the parts that used to make up his crib. It was an amusing sight. Sa-mekh would pick up one part, look at his PADD then put it down and pick up another.

_I wonder if he knows what he is doing?_

“Instructions indicated easily disassembly and reassembly into the toddler bed. Illogical. There is no part H and certain no more screws,” his father muttered. His father tapped at the PADD’s screen then grabbed another piece.

Spock excused himself from the tea party and approached his father. The pointy ears his father had were starting to turn green.

“These instructions are incomplete and inaccurate and the makers of this piece of furniture are dunces.”

“Sa-mekh!”

Sarek picked his head up and looked at Spock.

“Yes, sa-fu.”

“Mine,” Spock said before quickly grabbing the PADD from the floor and running out of the room.

* * *

 

Spock laid his parents bed and popped bubbles on his PADD that once belonged to his father. He liked the bubble popping game. If he popped three of the same color in a row, he got a gold star. He liked the stars. He had many gold stars.

“Spock,” his mother said from the doorway.

“Mama, star!”

She walked over and looked at the screen. “Oh, I see. Good job, kan-bu.” She gently took the PADD from his hands.

“Mama.”

“Did you take this from sa-mekh?”

Spock nodded.

“Was he working?”

Spock shook his head.

“Spock Harold.”

Spock pouted.

His father came into the room. “There is no way to change the crib into a toddler bed.”

His mother turned and looked at sa-mekh. “Sarek, it supposed to easily…”

“Negative.”

“So, what now?”

“It would be logical to buy Spock a new bed.”

“My bed,” Spock said, laying down in his parents’ bed and crawling under the covers.

“We leave in ten minutes for the store,” Sarek said. “I want my bed back and to cease getting kicked.”

_Cease snoring._

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Amanda unbuckled Spock from the car seat and settled him on his hip. He looked around as they walked towards the store’s entrance. He liked coming into the city. He liked the tall buildings and the transports coming and going.

They approached a large door that swished open when they were close enough.

“Ooo,” Spock said in amazement. _I like that._ His mother carried him over to a cart and placed him in the seat. She started to push with Sa-mekh following.

Spock looked around.

“Oh, this is cute,” his mama said.

“Amanda, we are here for a bed.”

“But this is cute.”

Spock watched his mother pick up something.

“We do not need another light source for the home.”

His mother put it in the cart’s basket anyway. “It matches a few pieces in your study.”

“Beds,” his father said.

“Lead the way, adun.”

They walked to the back of the store and Spock stared at the other cribs that came into sight. “Rai.”

“Yes, yes, no more cribs because you,” his mama smile and booped his nose with her finger. “Can climb out of them.”

 _Because of the le-matyas, mama!_ “Le mat, mama!”

“I love you, too, kan-bu,” She cooed before kissing his forehead.

_Curses._

“Amanda, this one is similar to the furnishings in his room.”

Mama picked Spock up and walked over to sa-mekh. She placed Spock on his feet by the toddler bed. Spock stared at it. It was lower to the ground and had no rails.

“Try it out, Spock.”

Spock blinked before getting onto the bed. He sat in the middle and stared up at his parents.

“He is accepting of the bed. We shall purchase…”

“He doesn’t look happy about it.”

“He is one and Vulcan. He is accepting…”

“Spock, do you like this bed?”

“Rai.”

Spock got out of the bed and walked around. He approached a big bed like his parents and tried to climb up into it.

“Spock, no,” his father approached and picked him up.

“Mine.”

“That bed is entirely too large for you. No.”

Spock pouted. His father carried him back to the smaller beds and placed him on one. “This one, sa-fu.”

“No.”

“Sarek, they have a catalog we can order from.”

“Amanda, we do not need to order…”

“This one is a racecar bed!”

Spock approached his mother and looked up at her. She was holding a PADD while another man with pointy ears stood nearby.

 _Who are you? Are you my new sa-mekh? Okay, that is acceptable._ “Sa-mekh!” Spock said, making grabby hands up at the man.

The man’s brows went up.

“Spock,” his other sa-mekh said. He came over and picked up Spock. “I am your sa-mekh.”

_No new one? Oh, alright._

“Spock, wouldn’t you want a racecar bed?” his mama asked, showing him the PADD’s screen.

“Ooo.”

“Amanda, that bed is illogical and not practical.”

“This one is a pirate ship. Spock, do you like this one?”

“Ooo.”

“Or maybe a princess bed with a canopy?” his mama asked. “Whatever you want, kan-bu.”

 _Firstly, I am not a baby. I am Spock. And secondly…that is too pink._ Spock tapped the screen and the bed changed. He tapped it again and again and again before stopping. “Mine!”

“Amanda, we will not…”

“Oh, he picked out one with a little fort area underneath with steps and a slide.”

_It is so I can see the le-matya’s coming._

“Amanda, he will grow out of the bed in a few short years.”

“And until then, he will have a cute bed. After he has outgrown it, then we will get him a logical, practical bed fit for a Vulcan.”

His parents stared at one another for several moments in quiet. Spock looked between them and then at the other sa-mekh standing nearby.

“Fine,” his father muttered as he broke eye contact with mama. He looked to the other sa-mekh. “We would like to order this bed.”

Amanda handed the PADD over and the other sa-mekh nodded. “Of course. This is come from our…Terran vendor.”

Spock arched his brow at the way the other said Terran.

“It should arrive within the week,” he continued.

“Thank you,” his mama replied.

* * *

 

Until it arrived, Spock continued to claim his parents bed night after night. Sometimes they tricked him and got him to fall asleep before he knew what was happening. That darn warm milk and his mother’s lullabies. But each time, he woke up after a few hours and went running back to his bed in his parent’s room.

When the bed finally arrived and was set up in his room, Spock stared at it.

“What do you think, Spock?” his mama asked.

Spock climbed up the few stairs and sat down on the bed. _Okay, this is pleasant._ He turned and crawled to the slide and slid down. He couldn’t help but giggle.

His mama smiled while his father looked blank faced. Spock ran over to the stairs and climbed back up. He crawled to the slide and slid back down, giggling once more.

“Oh, Sarek, isn't he the cutest.”

“Affirmative.”

* * *

 

When night came, Sarek placed a sleepy Spock in his bed and tucked him in. “Good night, Sa-fu.”

“Mu-yor, mu-yor.”  Spock yawned as Sarek placed Mr. Whale next to him and patted his head.

.

.

.

“Rai!” Spock sat up and fussed.

Sarek, who was at the door turned around. “Spock?”

Spock crawled to the slide and slid down. He then rushed to his father and grabbed his leg. “Rai!”

“No? Why are you saying no? This is your bed, Spock. You must stay in your bed.”

 _The le-matyas!_ “Le mat!”

“Spock?”

“Le…le…” Spock looked up at his father. “Le-matya!”

His father blinked. “Le-matya?”

Spock nodded.

Sarek knelt down and touched his son’s cheek. “Do you think there is a le-matya in the house?”

Spock nodded again.

“Illogical. No le-matya would dare enter my house.”

Spock pouted and nodded.

Sarek sighed and scooped up Spock. He went to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down. “Spock, there are no le-matyas here. They are far out in the forge. If one where to come anywhere near my home, I would protect you and your mother. I-Chaya would also protect you.” Sarek nodded to the sehlat dozing by Spock’s toy chest. Mrs. Rabbit nestled under his head.

“No, le-matyas?” Spock asked.

“No, le-matyas.”

 _Sybok is a fibber. Well, okay._ Spock looked at his new bed. “Mine!”

Sarek kissed Spock’s forehead and took him back to bed. He laid him down and tucked him in again.

“Stay in your bed and go to sleep, sa-fu.”

“Okay,” Spock said.

* * *

 

Sarek woke up the next morning and turned over, wanting to cuddle his wife. Instead he came face to face with a sleeping Spock.

Amanda was sitting up in bed reading. “Morning, dear.”

“I am moving our bedroom downstairs,” Sarek said before turning back over. He was then promptly kicked in the back by a little foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated :) 
> 
> Also, any suggestions for things Spock can claim as his or not his ^-^  
> I do have ideas where this is going...for the most part LOL


	2. Spock's Throne

**3.5 Years Old**

Sarek entered the sitting room and found his three-year-old son, Spock, trying to pull himself up into Sarek’s grand chair.

“Spock?”

Spock put his feet back onto the carpet and looked at Sarek. “Sa-mekh.” _Yes, can I help you?_

“That is my chair.”

 _Chair? No._ Spock blinked and then shook his head. “No, sa-mekh, it is mine.” _My throne._ He turned back to the chair and successfully pulled himself onto it.

“Spock.” Sarek walked over and picked his son up.

“Excuse you,” Spock huffed as he was sat on the floor on his feet.

Sarek then turned and sat down in the chair.

Spock gave him a grumpy look before climbing up Sarek’s legs and plopping down in his sa-mekh’s lap. _Excuse you, sa-mekh. You are in my throne._

“Spock,” Sarek tried again as Spock maneuvered himself beside Sarek so he was squished between his father and the side of the chair.

“No,” Spock said. He then squirmed and started to push Sarek. “T'nash-veh. Please remove yourself now.” _Out of my throne!_

Sarek internally sighed. “This is my chair, Sa-fu. I need to read my notes for tomorrow’s council meeting.”

Spock continued to try and push him.

_Amanda._

_Yes?_

_Attend._

_Excuse me?_

.

.

.

_Will you please come into the sitting room?_

_Why yes, I will._

“T'nash-veh.” Spock pushed his little sock covered feet against Sarek’s thigh. “Mine. You need to move.” _I am King. Not you. Get out of my throne._

Amanda entered the room and smiled at the sight. “Oh, look at the two of you. So cute.”

“Amanda, remove him.”

“Why?” Amanda asked, walking over and picking up her son and settling him on her hip.

 _Mother, no. I am being usurped!_ “No, mama. Mine.”

Sarek righted himself in his chair. “He said the chair was his and was attempting to kick me out of it. It is my chair.”

“It’s just a chair, adun.”

“It is my chair.”

Amanda rolled her eyes. She looked at Spock in her arms. “Sweetie, that’s sa-mekh’s chair.”

“Rai.”

“Isn’t time for his nap?” Sarek asked, looking down at his notes.

“Rai,” Spock said grumpily, trying to squirm out of his mother’s hold. “I do not require rest time _._ ” _I am not..._ Spock yawned. _Well...maybe I do require rest time._

“Oh, it is. Mama will read you more about King Arthur and then you’ll go sleepy.”

Spock stared grumpily at Sarek and the chair. _Okay, mama, but then I’ll be back for my throne._

* * *

 

After his nap, Spock marched down to sitting room and over to the throne. Spock internally beamed when he found it empty.

I-Chaya came into the room and sniffed him.

 _Noble stead,_ Spock greeted the sehlat. He patted I-Chaya and then used the sehlat as leverage to pull himself up into the throne. Spock sat proudly and smiled. Before him, he imagined a throne room like in the stories his mother had been reading to him. But his subjects. Spock scratched the top of his head. He needed subjects. He climbed out of the throne and went back upstairs to his room. He collected all of the illogical stuffed animals and toys his grandmother and grandfather sent him. It took him a few trips but soon the sitting room was filled with subjects. He even had a few toy knights and dragons.

Spock climbed back onto his throne and nodded to himself. _My subjects, I have called you here because there is trouble on the horizon...no, noble steed!_ Spock glared at I-Chaya who had laid down on three of his subjects and was chewing on a fourth. Spock shook his head He wished he had a dragon instead.

“Spock.”

Spock heard his mother nearby.

“Mama!” Spock called back.

His mother entered the room and smiled at the sight but then sighed. She put her hands on his hips. “Spock Harold.”

 _Oh no, my two names. That is not good._ “Greetings, Mama,” Spock said sweetly, holding up his hand in a Vulcan salute. “My rest time was satisfactory.”  

Mama walked over and took the servant from I-Chaya. “Spock Harold Zechariah, you know this is not acceptable.”

 _My three names. I am in trouble._ “Ni'droi'ik nar-tor. I am playing, mama.”

“And I am glad you are playing but your toys need to stay in your room. You can bring down a few but not all of them.”

Spock looked around. He did bring them all down, but it wasn’t his fault he was given so many toys. He looked up at her and pouted.

Amanda smiled and walked over to him. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. “While I make lunch, you can play but then you need to clean up. Okie dokie?”

“Yes, mama.”

She handed him the subject that I-Chaya had been chewing on then walked away.

 _Back to business, my loyal subjects._ “We march on...I-Chaya cease!”

His noble steed had rolled over and squished many of his subjects. I-Chaya then took one between his paws and started gnawing on its head.

Spock sighed and sunk down in his throne. “We are doomed.”

* * *

 

The next day, Sarek walked passed the sitting room and paused. He heard is son’s little voice.

“...at dawn. No, I-Chaya, you stay. Sir Lancelot will...I-Chaya cease…Sir Nirak will…”

Sarek entered the sitting room and arched a brow. His young son was in his chair again. Spock stopped talking and stared at him. Sarek cocked his head to the side. One the floor before the chair and Spock were four rows of five toys each. I-Chaya lay nearby with a stuffed panda in his mouth.

“Sa-fu,” Sarek said. “What are you doing?”

Spock blinked. “Playing.”

“Playing?” Sarek looked at the toys. “Illogical.” Sarek turned and left the room. He returned momentarily with a toy of Vulcan origin. Sarek handed it to Spock. “You should be focusing on logic not...playing. Playing is illogical.”

Spock looked at the toy in his hands. He had already mastered the item. He wanted to play pretend with his toys.

“Clean up the mess, Spock. These...toys...should be in your room. Not all over the floor.” Sarek walked over to I-Chaya and took the toy from I-Chaya. “And this is ruined now. I will throw it out.”

Sarek left the room and went outside to the trash bin. He lifted the lid and was about to toss in the item when he felt his wife’s irritation. Sarek stiffened up and turned around.

Amanda stood a few feet away with her arms cross over her chest.

“Adun-a.”

“What are you doing?”

“I-Chaya had this in his mouth. It is rubbish.”

Amanda held her hand out and Sarek dutifully walked over and handed the toy over. “Spock was playing.”

“Which is not logical. He has educational items that will make him think and learn. Those toys your family continues to send are not beneficial to his growth.”

“Toys are beneficial.”

“Toys are…”

“Beneficial,” Amanda said sternly. “He is thinking. He is learning. He’s using his imagination and playing pretend. He’s having fun and now, he’s in the sitting room pouting and picking up his toys.”

“Amanda, we agreed to raise him in the Vulcan way.”

“Yes, we did, but he’s also human and we... _you_ , shouldn’t stifle his humanity. He’s half Vulcan and half Human, Sarek.”

“Amanda…”

“No,” she said. “Go play with your son.”

Sarek wanted to argue but with the way his wife was looking at him, he knew he shouldn’t. Sarek nodded and walked back into the house. He went into the sitting room and paused. His son, his adorable toddler, had his hand hung down and was trudging from one toy to the next, picking them up and putting them in a basket nearby. When Spock finally turned and raised his head, Sarek’s heart clenched in his sides. Spock’s cheeks were green and eyes wet.

He heard Spock sniffle and wipe his nose with the sleeve of his long shirt.

“Spock.”

Spock stopped and looked up at Sarek. “I am cleaning, Sa-mekh.”

Sarek stepped further into the room. “No, you may cease cleaning.”

“Father?”

“What were you playing?”

Spock blinked. He held out one of his toys: a knight on a horse. “I am King and these are my subjects.”

Sarek took it and nodded.

“We are going to conquer all the lands and I will lead a vast empire.”

“I see.” Sarek handed the toy back. “May...may I join your campaign?”

Spock blinked again. “Why?”

“Because I wish to play with you.”

Spock stared at him. “Mama make you.”

It was a phrase, not a question, Sarek knew. He nodded anyway.

Spock arched a small, slanted brow. _He wants to play._

Sarek turned and sat in the chair. Spock narrowed his eyes. _My throne._

“I could advise you on the best course of action,” Sarek said. “Or hold peace talks or…”

“You are a spy,” Spock said. “A spy for the enemy. To the dungeon!”

Sarek arched his brows. “Pardon?”

* * *

 

Sarek sat dutifully on the floor in closet. The door was slightly ajar. Spock had loosely tied a jump rope around his wrists. Sarek had no idea where the jump rope came from. Sarek internally sighed.

The door opened and Sarek looked up. His wife smiled down at him. “Having fun?”

“I have been accused of being a spy for the rival kingdom.”

Amanda laughed lightly. “Don’t you just love our son’s imagination?”

“Yes,” Sarek said dryly. He held his bound hands up. “Help.”

“I don’t know,” Amanda said with a smirk. “Helping the enemy wouldn’t look good.”

Sarek stared at her.

“Sir Mama,” Spock’s little voice came. He soon appeared. He had a paper crown on his head and was wearing one of Sarek’s counsel robes. It was entirely too large but the sight made Sarek’s heart melt.

_He is adorable._

_I know. I did make him,_ Amanda said.

_We made him._

_Eh, your part lasted like ten minutes._

Sarek eyed his wife. “It was not ten minutes.”

“Why are you speaking to the spy?” Spock questioned, looking at his mother with a grumpy expression.

“I was trying to find out his secrets, your highness. But he is refusing to talk.”

Spock nodded. “What do you propose we do with him, mama...Sir Mama?”

“Banishment.”

Spock looked at his father.

“Yes, please banish me,” Sarek not quite begged.

“Bring him,” Spock said. The young Vulcan then turned and walked away. Sarek’s robe trailing behind him.

Sarek stood up and Amanda smiled. She took his arm and led him after Spock. They watched Spock trip a few times over Sarek’s robe.

They entered the sitting room. I-Chaya was chewing on a toy that had Spock by the sehlat’s side, chastising him.

“Noble stead, cease this.” Spock took the toy and brushed it off. “Mr. Whale is a valuable member of my round table. He is not to be chewed on.”

“Have a seat, Spy,” Amanda told him.

Sarek nodded and went to his chair and sat down.

Spock took the toy from I-Chaya and turned around. He stared at Sarek.

“Usurp!” Spock fussed.

“Pardon?” Sarek questioned.

“He has taken my throne.” Spock looked at his mother. “Off with his head.”

Sarek eyed his wife. “Please cease reading illogical Terran stories to him.”

“Off with your head!” she agreed with Spock.

Sarek sunk down in the seat and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was originally just supposed to be Sarek and Spock battling over the chair for some reason and then the story decided to go another way :)


	3. Spock's House

**Five Years Old**

Spock collected his belongings from his learning pod and placed them in his satchel. He put it over his shoulder and climbed out of the pod and headed towards the exit.

“Spock.”

Spock stopped and turned around. Stonn approached.

“Yes?”

“There are talks that a human is attending this school.”

.

.

.

“And?”

“Do you not wish to be with your own kind?”

“I am Vulcan.”

“Half Vulcan,” Stonn corrected.

Spock clenched his fist. “Good day, Stonn.” Spock turned on his heel and walked away. He joined a group of classmates in the elevator and rode down to the first floor with them. No one talked, or at least, no one talked to him.

When the door opened, Spock was the first out. Parents stood logically to the side, waiting for their child. Spock walked past them all towards the large doors that led out into the heart of ShiKahr.

His mama stood by a hovercar waiting for him. He didn’t hurry over. He walked at a quick, logical pace until he stood before her.

“Ko-mekh.”

“Sa-fu,” she replied, smiling down at him. “How was school today?”

“Satisfactory. I completed ninety-six percent of my module assignments. I will complete the other four at home.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She opened the car door for him and Spock climbed into the back and into his car seat. As he buckled himself in, he saw his father entering the learning center. Mama shut the door and got into the driver’s seat.

“Mother?”

“Yes, kan-bu.”

“I am not a baby. I am five point three two years old.”

“Of course, you are, sweetie.”

“Mother, why is fathering going into the learning center?” he asked as mother pulled from the parking spot and drove off.

“Oh…well…you’ll see later, Spock.”

Spock arched his brow but said nothing. He took his PADD out of his satchel and turned it on, wanting to get a head start on his modules.

* * *

 

At home a few hours later, Spock sat on the floor in the sitting room next to I-Chaya. The sehlat rested his head in Spock’s lap. Spock rested his PADD on I-Chaya’s head and read over the algebra equations.

“Spock, I made cookies,” he heard his mother call from the kitchen.

 _Cookies? Why would she make cookies? It is Tuesday. Cookies are not…well they are not for Tuesdays._ Spock put his PADD to the side and moved I-Chaya’s head from his lap. He walked into the kitchen and smelled the pleasant aroma of fresh baked cookies.

“Why have you made cookies, mama?” Spock asked, reaching up onto the kitchen island and taking one. “What flavor?” Spock sniffed it.

“Honey and lavender shortbread,” she said. “And I just thought I’d make something sweet. We are expecting a guest soon.”

Spock took a bite and looked at his mother. “Who?”

“Oh, just someone. I think you’ll like them.”

“Explain.”

“She’s a few years older than you and…”

“No.”

“Spock…”

“I do not require a friend. When a human family stayed nearby last year you invited them over and made me socialize with their son.  Leland was…he was exceptionally illogical and caused Mr. Whale’s eye to fall off.”

“She won’t be here for a play-date, Spock.”

Spock opened his mouth but the sound of a car pulling into the drive cut him off.

“Oh, they’re here!” his mother clapped happily before leaving the room. Spock put his cookie down and followed. He stood a few feet away as his mother opened the front door.

His father came walking up the walkway, holding a suitcase. A human girl, a few years older than Spock, followed. She wore the uniform of Spock’s school. They stopped just before coming into the house. 

“Spock, this is Michael,” Sarek spoke. “She will be staying with us temp…”

Spock walked over as his father spoke. “No,” he said before shutting the door on the girl and his father. He then turned and walked away, hearing his mother say his three names in a huff behind him. “My house.”

Spock went into the kitchen, grabbed the entire plate of cookies, and went to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, before any comments, michael will not be in the story besides this chapter. Just wanted a funny lil chapter with our possessive, only child Spock, reacting to a temporary guest :)


	4. Not Spock's and Definitely Spock's

**Age 7.5**

Spock sat on a bench outside the chambers. T’Pring, the mate chosen for him, sat next to him. Their parents were in the chamber discussing the bonding with the elders of their clans and mind adepts. Two weeks prior Spock had been tested as had a few children his age at the agreement of their families. T’Pring’s mind was compatible with his.

Spock glanced at her. She was focused on the wall in front of them. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it and looked at the wall as well.

Bonding had not been on Spock’s mind nor was it his idea. He had had thoughts about it—about his future mate but he thought he would find them on his own. He dreamed of his future mate. He didn’t know their identity but he knew how they would make him feel. Or his dreams could’ve been completely illogical and not true. Spock hoped they were true.

Spock glanced back to T’Pring. _Maybe she is mine._

This time T’Pring looked back at him. “Yes?”

Spock reached out his hand to hers. “Mi…”

“No,” She snatched her hand away before he could touch her. She looked away. “I am faithful to my house and my parents. That is all.”

Spock put his hand back in his lap. “Of course.” He faced the wall again. His parents hadn’t mentioned him bonding to anyone before two months ago. Spock blinked and kept back tears. He shouldn’t have tried his kahs-wan early. Maybe he wouldn’t have to bond with T’Pring then and maybe I-Chaya would still be here. He had been reckless. T’Pring was supposed to bring him balance.

The doors to the chambers opened. “Children, attend,” one of the mind adepts called.

They stood together and walked inside. Knowing what to do, Spock and T’Pring came before the mind adept and knelt down on their knees.

 “The families of T’Pring, House of Satelk, and Spock, House of Surak, have chosen for their children to be bonded,” the mind adept spoke. “In keeping with our customs, T’Pring and Spock, both age seven, will be betrothed in this ceremony.” The adept looked between them. “I will initiate a mating bond, locking your minds together so that at the proper time you will instinctively be drawn to one another again at the appointed time. At that time, your bond will be matured and your marriage solidified. Of course, you may choose to complete the bond earlier than the appointed time.”

Spock glanced back to his parents. His father stood stone-faced while his mother was forcing a smile. He meet eyes with her. He saw tears in her eyes. He thought happy tears but he couldn’t be sure. Spock focused back on the adept.

“Do you, T’Pring, agree to this initial mating bond with Spock?”

.

.

.

“Yes,” she said after a long pause.

“Do you, Spock, agree to this initial mating bond with T’Pring?”

“Yes,” Spock said softly.

The mind adept confirmed with their parents and soon, Spock felt the cold hand of the adept on his meld points.

* * *

 

Spock sat on the floor in his room, his back against his bed, staring at the spot where I-Chaya would sleep. His sehlat had been such a large presence in the house and now he was gone. Spock wiped a lone tear from his cheek.

He closed his eyes and reached for T’Pring. _Perhaps she can make me feel better?_ He hoped, but as soon as got close to the bond, it turned cold and seemed to hiss. Spock backed away and opened his eyes.

“Sa-fu.”

Spock looked to the doorway and found his father standing there.

“Why are you on the floor?”

Spock looked to I-Chaya’s spot again. His father’s eyes followed.

“I see.” Sarek walked over and sat on the bed near Spock. “I-Chaya was…was a good companion. My father presented him to me when I was a little older than you. He was a fat cub.”

The corner of Spock’s mouth quirked up slightly. Sarek rested his hand on Spock’s shoulder. “You made a reckless decision to go off into the forge on your own.”

“I know, father.” Spock ducked his head down. Sarek squeezed his shoulder.

“You are here and I…I am relieved. I am glad I-Chaya followed you. I am glad he protected you. He lived a long life.”

“Affirmative.” Spock turned his head and looked up at his father. “I am sorry for trying to complete my kahs-wan prematurely. It was not my intention to worry you or mother.”

“As parents,” Sarek spoke, looking at Spock. “We will always worry. Please do not make us worry like that, though. The forge is dangerous. I know you seek solitude occasionally on the outer edge, but do not venture past.”

“I will not.”

“How is your new bond?”

“Cold.”

“It will get better. T’Pring’s mind compliments yours, the mind adepts said. It would logical to make an effort to get to know her more, Spock,” Sarek told him. “She will help you balance your mind, your emotions.”

“Does mother help you?”

“She does.”

“Even though she is human?”

“I was bonded briefly to Sybok’s mother. It lasted less than a month. She cast me out of her mind before I knew she was with child. Her mind did compliment my own but she brought no balance to my mind. No order. As soon as I touched your mother’s mind, I was...it was peaceful and radiant and...mine.”

 _T’Pring does not feel like mine._ “T’Prings mind is not peaceful to me nor radiant.”

“Yes, you said it was cold. Perhaps because you are young and neither of you know yet how to reach for each other. How to use the bond to center one another but also bring calm to oneself. As I said, it would be logical to make an effort to get to know her more, sa-fu. While I was not bonded at your age, my younger brother was.”

“Uncle Sevek.”

“Yes. He and your Aunt T’Peyra were bonded when they were seven. It was a match made by their parents and the mind adepts. Initial they kept their distance, but then, during adolescence they grew closer and now are fully bonded and committed to one another.”

_Yes and have my two cousins that avoid me at school and during family events._

“I shall try, sa-mekh.”

Sarek squeezed his shoulder once more then stood up. As he walked to the door, Spock asked, “Sa-mekh?” 

Sarek turned in the doorway and arched a brow.

“May I start training to complete my kahs-wan properly?”

Sarek turned around. “In a year.” And he walked away.

Spock sighed. _That is logical._

* * *

 

Spock wandered downstairs and found his mother in the kitchen added stuff to the medium sized wok on the stove.

“What is for dinner?” Spock asked. He smelt coconut and curry in the air.

“Coconut curry stir-fry noodles with glazed tofu.”

Spock’s mouth watered slightly. “Do you require assistance?”

His mother looked at him and smiled. “I do not, but thank you for asking.”

“Mother, may I once again apologize…”

“Spock, you’ve apologized a dozen times and given me four I’m Sorry cards.”

“Yes, well, you still seem sad.”

Amanda stopped with the wok and walked over to her son. She knelt down before him. “I was so worried. I do forgive you, but yes, I’m still a little sad and a little upset.”

Spock raised his arm and gently touched his mother’s cheek. He focused on sending comfort to her. She smiled and sent comfort back.

“Thank you,” she said.

“After dinner will you help me make cookies?” Spock asked, dropping his hand back down to his side.

“Certainly? May I ask why?”

“To share with T’Pring at school tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea, kan-bu.”

“Mother, I am newly bonded. I am not a baby.”

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Spock paused his work and grabbed his lunch box. He followed his classmates from the learning room, down the hall, and into the cafeteria. Spock glanced to the corner, to the lone table with one chair he usually sat at. Not today. He turned away from it and looked around the room until he saw T’Pring, sitting alone at a table in the middle of the room.

Spock walked with his head held high and approached. He stood at attention next to the table. “T’Pring.”

She looked at him. “Spock.”

Spock sat down across from her. He took out the container of cookies and opened the lid. He held the container out towards her. She leaned slightly back away from it.

“What are you doing?”

“I made cookies for you. Honey and lavender shortbread.”

T’Pring crinkled her nose. “I do not care for the scent of lavender and I doubt I would enjoy its flavor in a shortbread.”

Spock pulled the container back to his person and put the lid on it. “I see.”

A group of students appeared and stood next to the table. Spock saw one of Stonn and the rest, three girls and two boys, Spock recognized from the learning room.

“Spock,” Stonn spoke. “You are in my seat.”

“I saw no sign of the seat belonging to anyone.”

“He sits there,” T’Pring said. “I prefer him to sit there. Find seating elsewhere, Spock.”

A part of Spock wanted to be stubborn and refuse to move. But his heart was hurting so he merely stood up, collected his items and walked away. He left the room and found a quiet enclave to sit and eat alone.

* * *

 

_One Year Later_

“Sarek.”

.

.

.

“Sarek.”

.

.

.

Sarek woke with a start at someone smashing a soft pillow down on his head. He sat up and looked around.

“Sarek.”

Sarek blinked and looked beside him. His wife was sitting up as well. “What?”

“I think someone is in the kitchen.”

“And?”

“I hear pots and pans clanging around.”

“And?”

Amanda huffed. “Do you want me to go and check and see if it’s a burglar?”

“We are in the Vulcan embassy…” Sarek trailed off as Amanda gave him a look. “I will go check.” Sarek threw back the covers and got out of bed.

“And check on Spock too!”

“Yes, adun-a.” Sarek left the room and headed down the hall. When he came to Spock’s room, he poked his head inside and saw it was empty. Sarek arched a brow and continued down the hall. He heard more clanging.

When he came to the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway. The lights were on. Spock was at the kitchen island using a hand mixer in a big mixing bowl.

“Sa-fu?”

Spock looked up. He had flour all over himself and the counter. “Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“I am making cookies to present to my Jim.”

Sarek blinked. He then turned around and went back to the bedroom.

“Well?” Amanda asked.

“Spock is in the kitchen making cookies for the young Kirk boy.”

“Oh, how cute. I’ll try and call Mrs. Kirk in the morning.”

* * *

 

Sarek stared at his son. Spock stood in the middle of the kitchen holding a container of cookies and looked up at his mother.

“Spock? Spock, did you hear me?” Amanda asked.

Spock’s left eye lid twitched.

Amanda leaned down before her son. “Sweetie, the Kirks have gone back to their home state.”

Spock’s eye lid twitched again. “I wish to see Jim. I made him cookies.”

“Honey, I know, but I don’t know where they live and frankly, you only knew him for a few short hours yesterday. This isn’t healthy to be so attached…and you’re on the floor.” Amanda stood up straight as Spock laid down on the floor like a plank.

“Did you talk to Mrs. Kirk?” Sarek asked.

“No, I talked to one of the Starfleet organizers. He would only tell me they went home.”

Sarek nodded. “Spock, we are going to aquarium today. Get up so we may go.”

“Jim.”

“Jim is gone.”

“Jim is mine.”

“Spock,” Sarek said sternly.

“Jim.”

“Young man, if you do not get your little green tushie off the floor right now then no aquarium. We will go right to the shuttle station and go home to Vulcan.”

Spock slowly got up off the floor and stood up. He put the container of cookies on the counter. “Aquarium.”

“Good.”

“And then to Jim’s.”

Sarek and Amanda rolled their eyes and left the room.

 _Your son,_ Amanda told him.

 _I am aware,_ Sarek replied.

* * *

 

_18 Years Later_

Spock entered the academy cafeteria and eyed the patrons. It was loud; dishes and silverware clanged together. It was not one of Spock’s favorite rooms. But his favorite person was there and Spock wished to see him.

The blonde head was easy to pick out. He sat alone off to the side at a booth. Spock approached and stood next to the booth, looking down at the cadet.

The blonde heard tilted up and bright blue eyes met his. Spock’s heart fluttered as those plump, pink lips smiled. “Hey, you.”

“Greetings, Jim. May I sit?”

Jim chuckled. “You don’t have to ask permission to sit with me, Spock.”

“I did not want to take another’s seat if you are expecting someone.”

“No, not expecting anyone. Bones isn’t free on Mondays for lunch.

Spock nodded.

.

.

.

“So, sit down.”

Spock sat down. He put his lunch container on the table and also another container.

“What do you have there, Spock?” Jim asked.

Spock opened the container and hesitantly slid it across the able to Jim. “Cookies.”

Jim picked up one and sniffed it. “What kind of cookies? I smell honey and…something else.”

“Lavender. Honey and lavender shortbread. My mother’s recipe. I made them for you.”

Jim furrowed his brows. “When did you make these?”

“This morning.”

“Before or after you walked to me campus?”

“After.”

“But didn’t you have class?”

“I do not teach a morning class on Mondays.”

“Then why did you walk _me_ to campus?”

“To be with you.”

Jim’s cheeks tinted pink. He ducked his head and took a bite of the cookie.

Spock watched him chew and swallow and then take another bite. Jim’s head picked back up.

“This is really good, Spock. Did you make this as a thank you for my taking your virginity yesterday?”

.

.

.

“Spock.”

“Of course not,” Spock said. “But thank you for that anyway.”

Jim chuckled. He reached across the table and took Spock’s hand in his. “I love the cookies.” _And I think I love you,_ Spock picked up from his mate.

Spock smiled just a little bit. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Spock squeezed Jim’s hand and reluctantly let it go. He pulled his lunch container over and ate lunch with his mate. 


	5. Eggs

**Age 10**  
  
“Easter is illogical,” Spock spoke as he followed his mother down an aisle in the store. This aisle was filled with bunnies, chocolates, baskets, plastic eggs, and so on.

“Oh, no its not,” she replied. She grabbed a stuffed rabbit and shook it in front of Spock’s face. “Isn’t it cute.”

“Yes, the stuffed pink rabbit is cute,” Spock said dryly.

“And how is he your son?” a voice asked.

Spock resisted rolling his eyes as his aunt Rebekah came into the aisle.

“He’s mine.” Amanda put the rabbit back. “He’s got my eyes. Also, he much prefers stuffed whales.”

 _Leave Mr. Whale out of this,_ Spock thought.

“I remember, Mandy, that you used to have your room covered with stuffed animals of all types.”

His mother laughed. “I did have a bit of an obsession.”

Rebekah grabbed bags of plastic eggs and put them in Amanda’s cart. Spock eyed them. There was a lone stripped egg in the bunch—blue and green. _Mine._ He tried to reach for the bag but his aunt piled more stuff into the cart. Spock narrowed his eyes as he put his hands behind his back.

“We need non-chocolate items to put in the eggs,” his mother said. “So, Spock can participate in the hunt.”

“I do not wish to participate.” _I just want that egg._

“You are going to participate and have a fun time with your cousins, young man.”

“I am Vulcan.”

“Young Vulcan then,” Rebekah said, smiling at him.

Spock stared at her until she and Amanda laughed and continued on down the aisle with the shopping cart.

* * *

 

Spock stared at himself in the mirror. As they were with his human relatives, his mother convinced him to wear human clothes. Spock internally sighed at his Easter attire. He did not look good in pastels. Soon it would be Passover and Spock was certain he wouldn't have to wear pastels then either. He hoped. 

 _At least it is not the bunny sweater mother insisted I wear last year,_ Spock thought.

Spock turned and left the guest room he was sharing with his cousins and went downstairs. He passed other relatives in their Sunday best of Spring colors and pastels. They were to leave for church soon. In a few days they would start Passover and prepare for Seder.

_At least I will not have to wear pastels._

“Oh there’s my little Bubelah!” Spock stopped and tensed up as his grandmother approached. She pinched his cheeks then kissed them. “Amanda, you are not feeding him enough.”

His mother appeared from the next room wearing a floral dress. “I feed him enough, mother.”

“He’s a growing boy! Look,” his grandmother picked up his arm and waved it. “Skin and bone! A growing boy like him needs more than just salads.”

Spock arched a brow.

“He eats just fine, mother. He’s only ten.”

“You never ate a lot Amanda Ruth,” his grandmother waved her free hand. “Skin and bone yourself.” Grandmother pulled Spock towards the kitchen. “Come, Spock, I’ll make you something.”

“I am not…”

“Nonsense!” she fussed, continuing to pull him along.

* * *

 

After church, the family congregated back at the house. Spock sat on the couch with his father, who was dressed in an equally pastel suit because mother told him too.

“I do not wish to participate in the Easter egg hunt,” Spock said. “It is illogical.”

“I am aware, but your grandmother…”

“Indeed,” Spock finished. Grandmother, mother, his aunts…all were strong willed. It was hard to say ‘no’ to them. “Grandmother made me eat two helpings of scramble eggs this morning. And pancakes.”

“Same,” Sarek replied. “Vulcans need to be fattened up apparently.”

“Spock! Sarek! Easter egg hunt time!” they heard their mother call.

They stood up and headed out into the back yard. His family were all gathered around. His grandfather was manning the grill to the side. His cousins, older and younger, were waiting with baskets. The sizable backyard was littered with colorful eggs.

His mother put her arm around his shoulders and ushered him towards the line of cousins. She handed him a green basket and kissed his cheek. “Good luck.”

“Luck is illogical as is hunting for eggs.”

“There’s over a hundred eggs out here,” his grandfather said. “And one golden egg! Go!”

His cousins took off, grabbing eggs. Spock looked back at his mother. She smiled and shooed him along. Spock internally sighed and joined his cousins. He picked up a few eggs to appease his mother before his brown eyes caught sight of blue and green across the yard. Spock turned his head and sure enough, there was his egg nestled between two low branches of a small tree in the corner of the yard.

 _My egg._ Spock didn’t run but quickly walked in a straight line towards the tree. Just as he was closing in on it, a younger cousin seemingly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the egg.

 _No!_ Spock approached and knelt down before the little girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. “Shoshana, may I have that egg, please?”

Shoshana shook the egg and smiled. “It has candy in it.” She put the egg in the basket. “I found it. It’s mine.”

“No, it is mine. Please hand it over. You may keep the candy.”

She shook her head. “Finders keepers, losers weepers.”

Spock blinked. He was not a loser nor a weeper. “Shoshana, please. It is my egg.”

She put her hands on her hips. “If it was your egg, it would be in your basket.” She then stuck her tongue out at him and started to walk away.

* * *

 

“Auntie Mandy! Aunty Mandy!”

Amanda turned from watching her father with the BBQ and smiled down at her niece. “Yes, Shoshana.”

Shoshana pointed towards Spock who was trying to sneak into the house. “Spock took my egg!”

“Spock Harold.”

Spock paused. One foot inside the house. He kept his face forward.

“Spock.”

Spock stood still.

“Spock Harold Zechariah.”

Spock continued to stand still.

Amanda huffed and walked over to her son with Shoshana in tow. She gently took Spock’s arm and turned him around. “Did you take your cousin’s egg?”

“No,” Spock said.

“He did, Aunty Mandy. He took the blue and green striped one right outta my basket.”

Amanda’s brown eyes met Spock’s. Spock looked away. She gently took his chin in her hands and turned his head so he was looking at her. “Spock. Truth. Did you take Shoshana’s egg?”

Spock blinked. He felt his mother through their bond, but…it was his egg. “Why would I take an illogically striped blue and green egg?”

His mother’s eyes narrowed. Spock blinked again. He felt his left eye lid start to twitch. He averted his eyes from his mother’s, looking past her.

“Imma tell my momma!” Shoshana said.

His mother let go of his chin. She turned and knelt down before her niece. “Now, now, everything is alright, Shoshana.”

“But…”

“I know you are upset the egg is missing. I am sorry, as is Spock.”

.

.

.

“Spock Harold.”

“Yes, truly sorry,” Spock said.

His mother continued. “How about I tell you a secret so we don’t disrupt the game?”

“What secret?” the little girl asked.

“I may know where grandpa hid the golden egg,” Amanda whispered.

Shoshana’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Would that be a better egg than the stripped one?”

She nodded excitedly.

Amanda leaned close and whispered into her ear. Shoshana giggled and then ran off. Amanda stood up and turned to face her son. “Did you take the egg from her?”

“It is my egg,” Spock said simply.

Amanda pinched the bridge of her nose. “Time out. Upstairs. I want a five-page, handwritten essay on why taking things from others is illogical.”

Spock nodded and went into the house and upstairs. An hour later, he came downstairs. His cousins were going through their eggs while the grownups were finishing up meal prep for dinner. He found his mother with his grandpa in the kitchen.

“Finished?” she asked him.

“Yes.” He handed over the notebook he had written in. She took it and opened to the first page.

“Spock Harold,” she sighed.

Grandpa looked over her shoulder and read “Vulcan Possessiveness: Logical Reasons for Taking What is Considered Mine an essay by Spock.”

“This was not your assignment,” Amanda told him as grandpa took the notebook and flipped through it.

“I understand, however if something is mine then it is logical to take it.”

“It was an Easter egg. Plastic with paint on it.”

“My plastic blue and green striped painted egg. I claimed it the moment I saw it in the store. Today's events afforded me the chance to bring it into my personal possession.”

Grandpa started laughing. Amanda shook her head and looked to Sarek who was sitting in the corner quietly. “ _Your_ son,” she said sternly.

Sarek arched a brow.

* * *

 

_16 Years Later_

Jim held Spock’s hand and pulled him along as they weaved through the crowd to find a spot to wait. His other hand held a green Easter basket. Jim saw a spot by a beautiful tree and headed over there. It was near the starting point but still a little way from the rest of the crowd. Jim stopped under the tree. It also gave him a good view of several Easter eggs out in the field.

“Here is good,” Jim said.

“If you say so,” Spock replied.

Jim faced Spock and smiled. “C’mon, an adult only Easter egg hunt is fun.”

“If you say so.”

Jim leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Spock’s lips. “Well then I’ll have fun and you can stand here and be logical.”

Spock looked up at the tree. “I do find this particular Sophora secundiflora rather fascinating.”

“Fine, stay and observe the tree while I go win this bitch.”

Spock looked back at his mate and arched a brow.

“There you two are!”

“Dammit, they found us,” Jim muttered. He released Spock’s hand and turned around, leaning back against Spock as Uhura, Gaila, and Bones found walked up to them. “There you guys are! What happened? Spock and turned around and ya’ll were gone.”

“Right, we are gone,” Bones replied. “Not you running off with Spock.”

“I would never leave my bestie behind.”

“This is a good spot,” Uhura said. “Lots of eggs just right there for the taking.”

“My eggs,” Jim muttered.

Spock internally chuckled and wrapped an around Jim’s middle.

“Bones, where’s your basket?”

“Didn’t register for one.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m damn near thirty years old. I’m not running around looking for bunny eggs. Spock doesn’t have a basket either.”

“It is illogical,” Spock replied.

Bones blinked and looked at Jim. “So, he’s here why?”

Spock tightened his grip around Jim and pulled his mate closer. Jim patted Spock’s arm with his free hand.

“He wanted to come,” Jim said. “Right, honey bunny?”

“Please do not call me that again.”

“Attention participants!” a voice came booming from a man with a megaphone in the field. “There are thousands of eggs scattered all around. But only one golden egg! Prizes will be awarded to the three with the most eggs and to the one who finds the golden egg!”

“I’m going to find the golden egg,” Jim said.

“I’ll let you play with it after I find it and win,” Uhura said. “I’m sure it’ll be shiny.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at her. She shook her head and turned away to talk to Gaila. “I’m going to find it right, Spock,” Jim turned his head and asked.

“Of course.”

Jim gave him another kiss.

“We will be starting in two minutes!” the announcer continued. “Those who did not register and do not have a basket, must leave the field now.”

“I guess you and the tree have to part ways now,” Jim said, pulling from Spock and facing him.

“Affirmative.”

“Wish me luck?”

“Luck is…” Spock stopped when Jim gave him a look. “Good luck.” He then kissed him and walked away with Bones to the bar.

* * *

 

“Yes!” Jim hissed as he found his shiny golden egg. He grabbed it from it’s hiding spot near a rose bush and dropped it into his basket. “And with that, I’m done,” Jim said to himself. He turned and headed back up the little hill. _Wonder why I win with the golden egg?_ Jim thought.

When he was nearly up the hill, Jim tripped over a rock and fell. He slid on the grass and rolled a little way down the hill before coming to a stop. “Ow.” Jim sat up and touched his ankle. 

“Oh no,” Jim fussed. He moved to his hands and knees and grabbed his basket that he fallen from his grasp. His eggs were all over the place. He started grabbing them back up quickly. He had collected them all minus his golden one. Jim looked around and stopped when he saw a young man with it in his hand down the hill.

“Hey,” Jim called to him.

“Hey,” the man replied before putting the egg in his basket and walking away.

“That’s mine!”

The man flipped him the bird over his shoulder and continued walking.

 _Oh no you don’t…ow!_ Jim took a step forward and his ankle protested. He hissed and limped after the guy instead.

* * *

 

“Eleven eggs,” Uhura huffed as she sat down next to Spock at the bar.

“Forty-two eggs for me,” Gaila announced happily, taking a seat next to Bones.

“Because you flirted with people to get theirs.”

“And?”

Uhura shook her head and ordered a drink from the bartender. “Is Jim back yet?”

“If he was, he’d be in Spock’s lap,” Bones said.

Spock eyed Jim’s friend. He wasn’t wrong. Spock took a sip of his lavender daiquiri.

“Jim, why are you limping?” Gaila said.

Spock nearly chocked on his drink hearing that. He put down his drink and was immediately out of his seat and over to Jim who had just entered the bar of the venue they were at. “Ashal-veh.”

“I’m fine…and don’t say fine has variable definitions,” Jim said. “I tripped and lost all my eggs. I managed to get them back minus one.” Spock took Jim’s hand and led him over to their table and had him sit down. He pulled another chair over and had Jim prop his leg up as Bones came over. “I had the golden egg. I had it.”

Bones looked over Jim’s ankle. “I don’t think it’s broken.”

“It’s just a little sore,” Jim told him. “I had the golden egg.”

“Jim, your health is more important,” Spock said.

“But someone took it from me,” Jim replied. “They knew it was mine and took it.”

“Your ankle does seem a little swollen.”

“Its fine, Bones.”

“I still want to…” Bones tried but Jim shouted. “THAT’S HIM!”

They all looked as Jim pointed outside the bar to a young man in a red shirt walking by the window before disappearing. “He took it!”

“I will be back,” Spock said then turned and left.

“Well that’s not good,” Uhura said.

“Yeah, no,” Jim agreed. “At least I’ll get the egg.”

A few moments later, an announcement came over the loud speaker. “Will Jim Kirk please come to the security tent. Jim Kirk, report to the security tent.”

Jim sighed and stood up. “Yep, not good.”

Bones walked with him as Jim limped to the security tent on the other side of the venue. He entered and saw Spock sitting on a bench holding the golden egg in his hand.

A security guard stood there along with the man that put together the event.

“I’m Jim,” he said to them. “What’d he do?”

“He claims we was stealing the egg back from this man,” the security guard nodded to the young man on the other bench. “There was a confrontation.”

“I had the egg,” Jim said. “I tripped and spilled my basket. That guy took it and wouldn’t give it back.”

“Finders keepers,” the man said.

“No, it is Jim’s,” Spock growled.

The man flinched.

“Give me the egg,” the security guard said to Spock.

“No, it is not yours,” Spock replied. “It is Jim’s and he is the winner of the prize.”

“Look,” the event organizer said. “Since a confrontation as arose, I can’t give anyone its prize.”

“Why?” Spock, Jim, and the young man asked.

“Well for starters, who’s egg is it?”

“Mine,” Jim and the young man said.

“Jim’s,” Spock added. “Two against one. Jim wins. Give him his prize.”

“I had the egg first," Jim said. 

“He dropped it,” the other guy retorted. “It was fair game.”

“No, it wasn’t. A decent person would’ve given it back.”

“Its just a game. You shouldn’t have tripped.”

“Look! No one is getting the prize now," the organizer said.

“How about we split it?” Jim asked.

“You want to split a day trip to wine country?”

Jim blinked. “Well…no.”

“Good, because no one is getting it. All of you need to leave and you are not welcome back next year.”

Spock stood up and walked over to Jim.

“I need the egg back," the organizer said. 

“No,” Spock said simply before leaving with Jim.

* * *

 

Spock looked up from his book as Jim came into the living room.

“So I just talked to your mom,” he said, putting his hands on his hips.

“How is she?”

“She said this isn’t the first time you’ve stolen an egg.”

Spock blinked. “Easter is illogical.” He looked down to his book. "The stripped egg was mine and the golden egg was yours."

“We really need to talk about this possessive stuff.” Jim walked over and straddled Spock’s lap. Spock moved the book to the side.

“How about I give you an essay to read? It will explain everything.”

“An essay?”

“Well…it started off as merely an essay when I was ten. Over the years it has become more of a scholarly research paper with sources, footnotes, bibliography. It is a fascinating read, if I may say so.”

“What’s the article called?”

“The original essay was titled: Vulcan Possessiveness: Logical Reasons for Taking What is Considered Mine. The newer version is titled: A Brief History of Vulcan Claiming.”

Jim raised his brows. “You wrote a research paper to justify being possessive?”

“No, I wrote a research paper to justify Vulcan possessiveness. The conclusion: it is logical.”

“Oh my god,” Jim sighed.

* * *

 

_20 Years Later_

Jim put his head in his hands as Spock and Seren looked innocently at him. Grayson sat nearby in the grass and stacked blocks.

“How…how,” Jim sighed and looked at his husband and four-year-old daughter. “Why?”

“The eggs were mine,” Seren said simply. She wore a pretty pastel Easter dress. Her black hair was down and just past her shoulders. A matching Easter hat sat on her head. “It was logical to take them all.”

Jim looked at Spock. “And you?”

“The eggs were Seren’s.”

“She stole them out of other children’s’ baskets.”

“But I had claimed them before the egg hunt started. So, they were mine.”

“What she said,” Spock added, pointing to their daughter.

_No, Spock, no. Not what she said. She stole eggs from the other kids. That isn’t logical._

“Daddy!”

Jim looked down at Grayson. He wasn’t on the ground beside him. Jim looked around and then saw the little boy ten feet away, an egg in hand, clearly taken from another little one’s basket who stood beside him.

“Mine!” the one year old said proudly.

Jim looked back at Spock accusingly. Spock opened his mouth then shut it. _I will talk to Seren._

_Thank you._

_But the eggs..._

_Finish that sentence and you can sleep on your couch tonight._

Spock nodded. He turned and picked up his daughter. "Come, we will return home, meditate, and then talk."

"Can I keep my eggs?" she asked. 

Spock looked at Jim who sighed and nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those reading Another Place and Time...I am working on the next chapter! I am sorry its been a while since I've updated, but I am slowly working :)


	6. Spock's First Kiss

**Age 13**

“Take Spock with you,” his aunt said.

Spock couldn’t help but make a face at that. His twin cousins, Josh and Caleb, had announced they were going to a party down the street at a friend’s house.

Josh and Caleb exchanged a look. “But…”

“Oh, that does sound nice,” Spock’s mother piped in from where she sat on the sofa. “Spock, you should definitely go.”

“Parties are illogical,” Spock said.

“We’re having a party for you in two days. Is that illogical? Is your Bar Mitzvah illogical, kan-bu?”

Spock internally sighed. His mother had been planning his coming of age celebration for months with his grandma. It was a big deal in their family. “No,” Spock admitted. His mother smiled at him.

“Well, it's not really a party,” Caleb spoke. “Just…like a few of us from school…”

“Hanging out and watching a movie,” Josh finished. “Spock doesn’t know them…”

“So, he probably wouldn’t have fun,” Caleb finished.

No, I would not.

“Spock, go with them,” his mother insisted. “Live a little.”

Spock arched a brow as his cousins sighed. “But…”

“Spock, do as your mother says,” his grandmother’s voice came from the next room. “Or else.”

 _Or else what?_ Spock wondered. He didn’t really want to know so he said, “Very well.”

“Great,” Caleb said. “Come on, cuz.”

* * *

 

The house was not down the street as his cousin’s said. They had a ride bikes for several minutes down a few different streets in the housing subdivision before they arrived at a nicely sized home. Spock followed his cousins’ example and parked the bike beside the house. He followed them to the door. A friendly Andorian couple answered, ushering them in.

“Hey, you made it!” an Andorian teenager greeted them. She gave Caleb a hug and waved at Josh before eying Spock. “Who’s this?”

“I am Spock.”

“Ovryta, this is our cousin,” Caleb said. “Our moms insisted he tag along.”

“Oh, the more the merrier,” Ovryta’s mother said. “Everyone is downstairs. You all have a nice time.”

Spock followed them down the stairs and into a huge basement. A few of us from school was actually two dozen teenagers. The music was loud. Video games were being played on a large screen. Kids were dancing. There was a table set up with punches and snacks.

Spock found a seat in the corner and sat down.

Spock had zoned out and was going over the Torah and what was expected on him in a few days for his Bar Mitzvah when he was poked in the shoulder. Spock blinked and turned his head. A human girl stood by him.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Spock. Who are you?”

“Maci. Do you go to our school?”

“I do not. My cousins, Caleb and Josh, do attend your school.”

“Wow, you and them look nothing alike.”

Spock nodded, not knowing how to respond to that.

“You gotta girlfriend?”

Spock arched a brow. “No.”

“Boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Non-binary or genderfluid significant other?”

“No.”

“Hey, he’s single!” She called out to the group. “He should join the game.”

“The game?” Spock questioned.

Maci grabbed his arm and pulled. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

Spock reluctantly allowed her to pull him along. He was a brought to a group sitting in a circle on the floor. Spock sat down next to Josh. Ovryta put a bottle in the middle of the circle then sat down.

“What is the purpose of this game?” Spock asked.

The group laughed.

“What is funny?”

Josh patted his leg. “The game is…hard to explain. Its better to just learn as you play.”

_I already do not like this game._

“You go first Spock,” Ovryta said with a smile. “Spin the bottle.”

Spock internally sighed as he leaned forward and spun the bottle. Around and around the bottle went until it started to slow down. Spock watched as the bottle slowly came around and stopped. His eyes followed where it lined up. A teen boy with red hair smiled at him.

“Ooos,” went around the room.

“Now what?” Spock asked.

“Now, this,” the boy said before crawling the few feet towards Spock and getting into his personal space.

Spock blinked and was about to asked ‘what?’ again when the boys lips pressed fully against his. Spock’s eyes widened. He leaned back, breaking away from the boy and without thinking, reached up and pinched the red head’s neck.

The boy dropped to the ground. The room went silent before a scream broke it.

“He killed him!”

More screams and cries sounded as the room went into chaos.

* * *

 

Spock sat on the bench on the porch of Ovryta’s house. There were two police vehicles and an ambulance parked on the street in front of the house. Dylan, the redhead, was well and had already been checked over by the paramedics. Vulcan nerve pinches were mostly harmless and only caused a temporary loss of consciousness.

The police, Ovryta’s parents, and Dylan’s parents were talking nearby.

“I don’t care if he’s a diplomat’s son,” Dylan’s father fussed. “He assaulted my kid.”

“Your son entered my son’s personal pace and touched him without cause. He reacted logically,” Sarek replied.

“Touched him without cause? It was a kiss! They kids were playing spin the bottle.”

“Spock is Vulcan,” His mother spoke calmly. “We live on Vulcan. He does not know Human teenage customs like spin the bottle and the kids admitted to not telling him.”

“Its spin the bottle,” The man continued to fuss. “And a harmless kiss that didn’t require my son being rendered unconscious! Hell, if I kissed your wife, what…” the man never finished the sentence as Spock watched his father reach out and nerve pinch Dylan’s father. The man dropped the ground.

“You will not touch my wife,” Sarek said as the paramedics rushed over and Dylan’s other father started yelling at Sarek.

Amanda shook her head and went over to Spock and sat down next to him. “Vulcans.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “I do apologize, mother.”

“I know.” She patted his knee. “You are grounded, though.”

“Understood. Is father grounded?”

“Oh yes.” She looked him and smiled softly. "Your first kiss."

"It was unwelcome."

"I see that."

Spock looked out at the yard. The other kids and their parents did not look happy. His cousins were giving him looks.  _I didn't want to go to the party anyway._

"Well one day you'll have a real first kiss and it will be welcome."

Spock nodded.  _Yes, I will. Preferably with my Jim._

* * *

 

Two days later, Spock sat in a large banquet hall as tons of family members partook in the merriment of his bar mitzvah. They had been to synagogue where Spock received the aliyah and read the Torah. The tefillin had been put on his arms and head. He had entered the banquet with his parents to a round of applause from his family members. He had then lit several candles and then said food was served before finding a seat and sitting down.

“Harold, you are such a grown up looking young man,” an elder relative came up to him and said.

“My name is Spock.”

“Joseph, come here and give Harold his gift!” she called back to her husband. Spock looked around for his older cousin Melissa who was supposed to be wrangling the elderly couple.

“Harold, what grade are you in now?”

“My name is Spock, Aunt Sharon,” he replied as he saw Joseph slowly heading their way. He used a walker. Spock stood to go to him but Sharon pinched his cheek. “You look just your grandpa David.”

“Thank you.”

“Why are your ears weird?” she then said.

“I am Vulcan,” Spock told her.

“Vulcan? I hope you are on antibiotics to help with that.”

Spock opened his mouth and then closed it. His grandmother appeared and put her arm around Sharon.

“Sharon, let’s go sit and I’ll make you a plate of food,” she said.

“Joseph is bringing Harold his gift.” Sharon then tried to whisper. “There’s something wrong with the boy’s ears, Hannah.”

Joseph finally made it to them and held out an envelope to Spock. “Mazel tov, Harry. Don’t spend that all in one place.”

Spock took it and nodded. “Thank you, Uncle Joseph.”

“What’s with his ears?” Joseph asked.

“Spock is Vulcan, Joseph. C’mon, lets go sit down.” Hannah slowly moved Sharon away as Melissa finally appeared and led Joseph after his grandmother and Sharon.

Spock opened the envelope and saw a sizable check inside made out to Harold Stemple. He shut the envelope and went to his parents who were chatting with family members. Spock handed the envelope to his father who was keeping track of the money and checks. There was a small table with a few wrapped gifts that Spock would unwrap later.  

His father patted him on the shoulder and Spock walked away. His younger cousins were all laughing and dancing on the dance floor while a DJ played music. This was not what he wanted, but his mother said it was a tradition in her family so Spock went along with it. It made his mother happy and that is all he wanted. He nodded at a few family members who congratulated him before finding his seat again and sitting down.

Soon the music got louder and relatives gathered around Spock in his chair.

“What is..” Spock tried but stopped and yipped when the family members grabbed the chair with him in it and hoisted him up in the air. Spock held on as they hoisted him up and down, chanting happily and singing.

Spock’s eyes went wide as he met his mother’s eyes. She was smiling and looked so happy. Spock looked to his father whose eyes were just as wide as his. Mentally Spock scream, ‘get me down!’

“Okay, okay!” his mother called out, still looking happy. “Let’s put him down and cut the cake.”

“Cake!” was yelled and soon Spock and the chair was sat back down on the floor. The relatives moved towards the cake table where a simple vanilla sheet cake was sitting. His father helped him from the chair and held his arm as they walked to the cake.

“I do not wish for that to happen again,” he said.

“It won’t happen again until you’re married,” his mother old him.

“Then that will not happen,” Spock replied.

His mother gently pinched his arm as they came to stand before the cake. “You will get married and I will have grandbabies, kan-bu.”

Spock rubbed his arm and nodded. _Perhaps I will find Jim again and we will get married._

“Happy birthday to you!” the family started to sing.

* * *

 

**_13 Years Later_ **

“Once again, I had a very lovely evening, Spock,” Jim said as Spock walked him to his apartment door. “And we didn’t stay out all night like last time.”

“Indeed not,” Spock replied. “Not that I would have minded if we did.”

“Same, but I can only do all night dates once in a while.” Jim stood with his back to the door and looked at Spock. “For a second date, dinner and a movie was perfect.”

“The movie was enjoyable as was your company. May I see you again?”

“Third date? I don’t know.”

Spock couldn’t help but frown. Jim chuckled and grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “Enough with the grumpy look. I can’t resist that face.”

“Then it would be best to continue looking this way until a third date is agreed upon.”

Jim cocked his head to the side. “Manipulating me, huh?”

“I suppose. Is it working?”

“Maybe.” Jim pulled Spock closer. “I think the most important factor to whether you get a second date or not is kissing.”

“Kissing,” Spock repeated.

“Yep. We’ve got chemistry, that’s for sure, but what about the physical side?”

Spock blinked.

Jim’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, shit, right…our first date was your first date…ever. So that means you’ve…never…”

Spock shook his head.

“Not even once?

“Once, yes. Actually, he kissed me. It was brief and unwelcome.”

“Unwelcome?”

“A game of spin the bottle with my human cousin’s friends. I did not know the logistics of the game. I spun the bottle, it landed on Dylan, and he kissed me.”

“And…what did you do? Kiss him back?”

“Negative. I pinched his neck.”

“You pinched his neck?”

“I did. He was rendered unconscious and the other teenagers at the party become hysterical.”

“I bet they did.” Jim started to shake. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Spock’s shoulder. His hands lightly gripped Spock’s biceps. “You nerve pinched him.” Jim started to shake more and laugh. “Poor kid, haha.”

Spock found Jim’s laugh wonderful. He rested his hands on Jim’s hips and waited for the blonde to calm down. When he did, Jim took in a breath and stood up straight. Jim licked his bottom lip. Blue eyes met brown. There was only a few inches of space between them. Spock’s thumbs slid under the hem of Jim’s shirt and gently rubbed circles against his soft skin.

“Are you going to nerve pinch me?” Jim asked softly. His hands slid up Spock’s arms and wrapped around the Vulcan’s neck.

“Negative.”

“Good.”

Their noses brushed against one another as Jim tilted his head slightly and gently placed his lips against Spock’s.

Spock closed his eyes and stood still. His heart felt like it would burst as Jim’s lips moved against his. Spock recalled what he knew of human kissing and mimicked how Jim was kissing him, moving his lips against Jim’s soft ones.

Their breaths hitched and each moved closer until they were flush together. His hands slid under Jim’s shirt more and wrapped around Jim’s back. He felt Jim’s mouth open slightly against his. Spock wasn’t that dim about kissing, he knew, from his readings and research what to do next. Hesitantly, he slipped his tongue in, earning a happy noise from Jim. They melted into each other.

Jim pulled away after a moment and Spock tried to chase after. But Jim put his hands on Spock’s chest. Spock opened his eyes and met Jim’s.

 _Have I done something wrong?_ Spock wondered, but from the skin contact he had with his mate, he knew Jim had been enjoying the kissing.

“My apologies. I am not well versed in the human fashion of kissing.”

“No, Spock, you’re perfect.” Jim licked his lips and Spock internally preened at the compliment. “Just need to breathe a moment.”

“Of course.”

.

.

.

Jim smiled at him and put his arms back around Spock’s neck. “Moment’s over, Spock.”

Spock moved quickly and pressed his lips against Jim’s once more. Jim moaned and Spock groaned, backing them up and pinning Jim against the doorframe.

 _Hands…lower…god he’s good…_ Spock picked up from Jim.

 _Hands lower?_ Spock wondered until a light bulb went off. Spock slid his hands down to Jim’s pleasing posterior and squeezed, earned an interesting noise from Jim. Jim kissed him back fervently. A warmth spread through Spock’s extremities as they kissed and got lost in one another. Spock liked the taste of Jim, how his soft lips and tongue felt against his. He never wanted to stop.

 _Mine, all mine,_ Spock thought.

They kept kissing. Neither heard the apartment door open several moments later nor the first pointed cough or second.

When Spock’s ear was flicked, however, he opened his eyes and pulled back, glaring at the brunet man standing in the doorway.

Jim turned his head to the side as he still clung to Spock. “Oh, hey, Bones.”

“Jim.” The man, Bones, replied. He eyed Spock. “Is this the hobgoblin?”

“Uh-huh.”

 _Leonard. Roommate. Kissing disruptor._ “I am Spock.”

“I’m Leonard. Get off the damn doorbell.”

At that moment, the constant chiming of the doorbell going off in the apartment hit the couple. Jim released Spock and Spock stepped back, allowing Jim off the wall and doorbell.

“Sorry,” Jim said. “We got a little carried away there.”

“I saw. Are you bringing the show in the house or leaving it out here?”

“This is not a show and you should be not be watching us,” Spock said.

“That’s not what he meant,” Jim said. He waved his hand between Spock and Leonard. “Spock, this is Leonard. Leonard, this is Spock.”

“Spock,” Leonard greeted.

“Leonard,” Spock greeted.

.

.

.

“So, Spock, thanks for another great date.” Jim turned, putting his back to Leonard. “I’ll message you tomorrow.”

 _But…kissing?_ Spock nodded. “Until tomorrow.” Spock took a step forward then stopped and stared at Jim’s roommate.

“I’ll be inside,” he said before turning and entering the apartment.

Jim smiled at Spock. Spock stood another step forward, wanting one more kiss, but Jim put his hand out. Spock arched a brow. Jim held the hand up and put down all fingers except for two, his middle and index fingers. “This…um…is how Vulcans kiss…right? Ozeesta?”

His heart in his side skipped a beat. Spock nodded. “Yes. Ozh'esta.” Spock raised his own hand and presented two fingers to Jim.

“I did some research too.” Jim pressed their finger tips together. Spock shivered at that contact. A thrum of something beautiful pulled in his head.

“That…that feels good,” Jim softly said. _Really good? Why is touching fingers arousing?_

Spock bit back a growl hearing that from Jim. “Affirmative.”

.

.

.

“Wanna kiss for a…” Jim didn’t finish the sentence before Spock had him back in his arms and pinned against the wall again.

.

.

.

“DAMMIT, JIM! SAY GOODNIGHT AND GET OFF THE DAMN DOORBELL!”


	7. First Date

**Age 16**

Spock eyed the announcement before him. He had just finished a module and was hoping to continue on to the next but the announcement appeared. His eyes trailed over the holo message.

A universally renowned scientist was to come and lecture to the students in Spock’s age group next week one evening. Attendance was optional.

Spock followed the doctor’s work and hearing them speak would be enjoyable. He nodded to himself before continuing on with his next module. 

* * *

 

“Dr. Votek will be speaking to my age group next week,” Spock announced at dinner that night.

“They’re the astrophysicist, right?” his mother asked.

Spock nodded.

“Well that sounds lovely. Will it be during school hours?”

“Negative. It will be in the evening and optional. I wish to attend.” Spock looked at his parents. “May I attend?”

“Of course,” his father replied.

“Yes, of course,” his mother added. She took a bite of the veggie casserole she made. “Why don’t you take T’Pring?”

 _Take T’Pring? Why?_ “Why?” Spock asked.

“She is your intended.”

 _No. Jim is._ “And?”

“And...it would be nice for you to spend time with her outside of school.”

 _I do not spend time with her_ at _school._ “Illogical.”

“No, it is logical,” his father spoke. “T’Pring is your intended. I thought you were trying to make an effort with her?”

 _Yes, nine years ago._ “She prefers another.”

“You are her mate.”

“Again, she prefers another just as I do.”

His mother stared at him from across the table. “You...you...what? Who?”

“Yes, who?” his father asked. “I should contact the head of their house and…”

“Jim,” Spock interrupted his father. “I prefer Jim.”

His parents stared him quietly for several moments.

“The...the boy you attempted to kidnap several years ago?”

“I did not,” Spock insisted. “I asked him to come with me to Vulcan and he agreed. That is not kidnapping.”

His mother reached across the table and touched his hand. “Sweetheart, that was several years ago.”

“Six point…”

“I know, but you need to not live in the past or in the what ifs right now. T’Pring is your intended. I think it would be best to try and spend time with her. Go on a date.”

“A date?”

“Yes, a date would be agreeable,” Sarek said. “Take her to the lecture and dinner.”

Spock opened his mouth to debate but his mother smiled at him. He shut his mouth and nodded.

* * *

 

T’Pring had stared at him quietly for a long time before agreeing to partaking in dinner together and seeing the lecture.

Spock dressed in formal robes and met T’Pring outside a new bistro near their school. He led her inside and when they were seated, he pulled the chair out for her to sit down. He may not have wanted to be with her but he was still a gentleman. He sat across from her and looked over the menu provided.

They both ordered a fruity beverage and traditional Vulcan dishes.

“You are dressed pleasingly this evening,” Spock said.

“I am aware,” she replied. She looked away and out the nearby window.

“Do you follow Dr. Votek’s work?”

“Yes.”

“His paper on neutrino masses was enlightening.”

“Agreed.”

Spock took a sip of his drink. _Is this how a date should go? Maybe I should ask an open-ended question?_ Spock placed his drink down. “After the learning center, what is your career path?”

She looked away from the window and met his eyes. “The Vulcan Science Institute.”

“And after?”

“Spock, may I speak freely?”

“Of course, we are bondmates.”

Her eyes softened. “You know I prefer another.”

“Yes, as do I,” Spock admitted.

She cocked her head to the side. “You do?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“They live elsewhere. You do not know them.” _My Jim._

“I see.” T’Pring sat up straight. “I agreed to this dinner at the behest of my family, but I plan to meet Stonn after our dinner has concluded and spend the evening with him instead. The lecture is expected to last one point one five hours. At that time, I will return and you will escort me home.”

“If that is what you wish.”

“It is. Stonn is my true intended. Spock, as we both prefer others, I wish to sever our bonds at Stonn’s appointed time. As he is fully Vulcan, he will be inflicted with the blood fever in his early adulthood.”

“Logical.”

“My family will not allow me...us...to sever the bond before such time. I suggest we continue on as we have and when the time comes, you will allow me to bond with Stonn. Our families will not be able to deny it or else Stonn dies.”

“Again, logical. I agree. I, too, plan to bond with my true intended at the appointed time.”

“I am pleased we are in agreement. I suggest we continue our meal in silent unless you insist on making small talk.”

“I do not.”

“Good.” T’Pring sat back in her chair and looked out the window once more.

Spock looked at the table top and wondered when he would see Jim again.

* * *

 

**Age 26**

Spock stared into his walk-in closet. He didn’t need a walk-in closet. It came with the apartment. Spock’s clothes only took up one side while the other was bare. He walked in and stood before his side. Brown eyes roamed over the garments. There were his four black academy professor uniforms, his sweaters from his mother, his Vulcan robes, tunics, and pants. There were even a few suits and nice dress pants and dress shirts.

Tonight, was his first date with Jim. His mate. His mate that he hadn’t stopped thinking about in eighteen years.

As soon as Spock reluctantly left Jim in the library, he made haste back to his office and scoured the internet for a restaurant that would be fitting for their first date. After settling one on with top reviews from the city’s best critics, Spock contacted the restaurant and made reservations, finding himself lucky that they had just one opening available that night at 7PM.

After relaying the time and location to Jim via a text message, Spock had immediately gone home and researched first date protocols for a few hours before finally coming into his room to stare at his clothes.  

“I have nothing to wear,” Spock said out loud to himself. _Nyota may know what I should wear._

* * *

 

“Cease laughing,” Spock sighed as Nyota sat on his bed and laughed. Before she had arrived, Spock had made up his mind that wearing something formal was the best way to go.

Nyota put her hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she looked him over again and started to laugh once more.

“Nyota.”

“I’m...sorry...you just...you’re….” Nyota doubled over and continued to laugh.

Spock looked down at himself. He did admit, he may have been overly dressed. A few years previous, his mother had had very colorful formal robes made for himself and his father for a Vulcan celebration.

“You look like a peacock!” Nyota breathed out before continuing to laugh.

Spock mentally counted to a hundred which was enough time for Nyota to finish laughing and compose herself.

“I’m sorry,” She said. “But you do look like a peacock. Are you peacocking, Spock?”

“Peacocking?”

“You know how a male peacock uses his colorful feathers to attract a mate?”

“Yes.”

“Well, peacocking is when someone, _you_ for example, use your clothes in an over the top and flashy manner, for the purpose of attracting a mate. Jim.”

“I see. No, that was not my intention.” Spock then looked down at himself before asking, “Do you think Jim will like this, though?”

“Spock, calm down.”

“I am calm.”

Nyota stood up. “Look, are you sure about dating Jim? I’ve heard rumors.”

Spock’s brow went up. “Rumors.”

“I told you Jim’s a flirt but I’ve heard he...does more than just flirt. A lot.”

“Explain.”

Nyota looked passed Spock. “Well...he’s very friendly with my roommate, Gaila. And Cadet Mitchell also dated Jim last semester and then there was a JAG cadet and…”

“Please cease,” Spock said softly. He looked to the ground. Jim was allowed to date others. They had been five and eight the last time they had met. Spock had even been bonded to T’Pring.

But the thought of Jim with others...it made Spock’s heart hurt.

“Spock…”

“Jim is my…” Spock looked up and met Uhura’s eyes. “Jim is special to me. I...I cannot explain it fully right now, but please, I am certain about dating him. His past is...is the past. I am his future.”

Nyota smiled. “Okay. Then as your friend who wants you to look your best for your very first date ever, lose the peacock outfit.”

“Then I have nothing else to wear.”

Nyota brushed passed him and entered his closet. “Yes, you do!”

“They are not acceptable,” Spock said petulantly.

“Drama queen,” Spock heard his friend mutter. “Where are you taking him?”

“The Rose.”

“Oh that is fancy.”

Spock turned and watched Nyota rifle through the closet.

“Are you picking him up?”

“Negative. We are to meet at the restaurant.”

“So he knows its fancy?”

“His words were ‘oh, wow, that’s a fancy schmancy place’.”

“That does sound like something Jim would say.” She looked at him. “Say it again.”

“No.”

“No fun. Alright, here.” She came out of the closet holding an outfit. “Try this on. Oh, and do not tell Kirk my first name while you’re on your date.”

Spock took the offered clothes. “Why?”

“Because of reasons.”

Spock wanted to question more but decided it was probably illogical.

* * *

 

Spock got out of the cab and button up the suit jacket. Nyota’s choice was satisfactory: a black suit jacket and pants with a dark purple turtleneck sweater. She said he looked handsome. He knew it.

He entered the restaurant and walked the few feet over to the human woman behind the hostess podium. She smiled at him.

“Welcome to The Rose. What is the name for your reservation?”

“Spock.”

“Yes, of course, Mr. Spock. Your other guest is here and is waiting at the bar. Your table will be ready in a few moments.”

Spock nodded and walked past to where he saw the bar was. His insides fluttered seeing Jim’s profile. The blonde sat on one of the high stools and sipped a glass of clear liquid in a wine glass.

As he got closer, Jim turned his head and smiled beautifully at him. “Hey.”

“Greetings, Jim.” Spock raised his hand and offered Jim a Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper.”

Jim chuckled and offered Spock a Vulcan salute as well. “Peace and long life, Spock.”

Taken back, Spock blinked.

“Because I often thought of you growing up, I decided to learn a bit of Vulcan. Tonk'peh. Ha'tha ti'lu.”

“That means good morning.”

“Oh,” Jim lightly laughed. “I’m a bit rusty. The table isn’t quite ready.” Jim motioned to the free stool next to him. “Care for some wine?”

Spock nodded and sat down. The bartender approached and Spock ordered a glass of red wine he found the taste of pleasing.

“I see great minds think alike,” Jim said.

Spock arched a brow.

“Our outfits.” Jim motioned between them.

Spock took the opportunity to look at Jim who now sat facing him on the stool. Jim wore a dark gray suit with a cream colored sweater and white collared shirt.

“You are beautiful,” Spock said.

Jim ducked his head. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Make me fall for you.” Jim picked his head up and his impossible blue eyes met Spock’s. “This is just a first date.”

“Yes, a first date.” _First of many, many dates as you will fall for me, my beloved._

“Mr. Spock.” The hostess approached, holding two menus. “If you’d follow me, I will escort both of to your table.”

“I will pay for the drinks,” Jim said.

“It can be added to the check,” Spock countered.

Jim gave him a look. “I got the drinks. We’ll discuss the check later.”

Spock opened his mouth but Jim gave him another look. A look that seemed to make his eyes bluer and bigger. Spock turned and followed the hostess to the table.

* * *

 

After ordering, they sat and stared at one another. Spock had ordered a roasted cauliflower and trumpet mushroom confit while Jim ordered the herb crusted loin of lamb.

Jim picked at a piece of bread from the basket. “So,” he said.

“So,” Spock repeated.

.

.

.

“This is my first date,” Spock said.

Jim’s brows raised. “Your first date...like...ever?”

“Affirmative.” _My one with T’Pring does not count._

“You’ve never...dated...anyone?”

“I have not.”

“Whoa.”

“Indeed.”

Jim leaned back in his chair. “I guess I haven’t been on many first dates. Maybe a handful.”

“I had heard…” Spock stopped and shook his head. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip.

“You heard what?”

Spock held the glass in front of his lips. “It does not matter.”

Jim crossed his arms over his chest. His once pleasant demeanor changing to annoyance. “You heard rumors about me.”

“Jim…”

“What rumors?”

“My friend...Uhura, said you…”

Jim sighed and shook his head.

“My apologies…”

“No, please continue.”

Spock blinked. He took another sip of the wine before setting it down. “You flirt...and do more than flirt…with Cadet Vro and Cadet Mitchell and a cadet in the JAG branch.”

Jim leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. “I flirt, yes, but most of the time all it is, is flirting. I’m a friendly guy. I like having friends. I like talking.”

“I recall.”

Jim snorted. “Yeah, I talked your ear off back then. Look, I’m not a bed hopper. I’m not in Starfleet to add notches to my bedpost. I’m here to become a Captain and finish in three years.”

“So, the rumors are unfounded.”

“Not…” Jim sighed. “Not necessarily. Gaila and I....okay, we slept together one time but it mostly out of boredom.”

“Boredom?”

Jim shrugged. “Yeah, we were just...hanging out and she ask ‘so you wanna do it?’ and I said sure. But it was just the once like a year ago and we both agreed to not do it again. She and I...we bonded over our similar rough experiences growing up. We’re friends.”

_But you slept with her…must keep an eye on her then._

Jim continued, “Gary and I went on one a few dates but he wasn’t...the dude was a dick. He expected a lot more then what I was willing to offer, hence the fucking rumors he spread a bit about me. Probably why Uhura believes them.”

“Oh.” Spock had had Cadet Mitchell in a class the previous semester. He was...something.

“And Areel, the cadet in the JAG branch, we dated for a few months. I did like her. She matched me intellectually…I thought…honestly I thought she was good to settle with. But our careers diverged and we agreed to end things. I didn’t want to settle. I want…” Jim’s eyes softened as he looked at Spock. A small smile tugged at this lips. “Anyway, we also kept arguing about…intimate things. She wasn’t into...certain stuff that I am into nor did she want to…well…it just wouldn’t have worked out.”

Spock stared at Jim. “What stuff?”

“You know.” Jim wiggled his brows.

.

.

.

“I do not.”

Jim chuckled. “Stuff in the bedroom, Spock. I’m pan, yes, but really I lean more towards...liking guys...and doing stuff...with guys…or rather guys doing stuff to me.”

Spock blinked. “Do you speak of coitus?”

Jim’s cheeks turned a cute pink. “Yes, Spock.”

“I see.” Spock looked at his drink, feeling his own cheeks heating. _Jim wishes to…and I certain wish to…oh Surak._ Spock felt a tingling of warmth in his nether region that he quickly shooed away with thoughts of unappealing things.

“Look, Spock, since you’ve never been on a first date before, you should know that talking about prior relationships and...coitus isn’t protocol.”

Spock looked up. “I am aware. I read several texts this afternoon to prepare myself for tonight.”

“You read texts...on dating?”

“Yes.”

Jim smiled. “Wow.”

“Before we move on, I would like to apologize. Uhura is my friend and she merely wanted to make sure…”

“That I was really who you wanted to court and marry,” Jim finished. “I like Uhura. We got off on the wrong foot. I...I hate that she thinks the rumors about my bedhopping are true but she’s not the only one.” Jim shrugged. “It is what is is.”

“Kaiidth.”

Jim smiled. “Right, kaiidth. So, what did your text say? About dates?”

“That we should learn about one another. I want to know everything about you.”

“Everything?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t tell you everything.”

“Why?”

Jim licked his bottom lip. “Because I like you and I don’t want to scare you away.”

“You are mine. You cannot scare me.”

“I can’t scare you?”

Spock shook his head. Nothing could scare him away from his t’hy’la.

“I was on Tarsus IV.”

Spock sat back in his chair. His insides turned cold. Tarsus had been a nightmare. He remembered his father having to leave in the middle of the night eleven years previous. Sarek assisted the Federation in righting the wrongs of Governor Kodos and his followers. Helping the survivors get off the planet and into medical care. Most were skin and bone his father had set. Thousands dead, many by Kodo’s orders. People scavenged for food, water, anything to survive.

The planet was quarantined and then ordered as uninhabitable.

“Kodos liked me,” Jim said. “Liked that I was the son of George Kirk. Thought I would be good for his cause. But I had an allergic reaction to something he gave me. He only wanted perfect individuals. He designated me an undesirable. I was in line…in line headed for a mass grave with dozens of others. I grabbed the boy’s hand that was next to me and bolted. Heard the shots as we ran.”

“Jim…”

“I joined a group of kids like me who were trying to survive. I went days without food.” Jim’s eyes went blank. “I tried to make sure the younger ones had food. I ate whatever scraps were left. I robbed others we came across. I never hurt anyone. I knew I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did.” Jim blinked; water prickled in the corners of his eyes. “I was thirteen. It was three months before help came.”

“I am sorry, Jim.” Spock put his hand over Jim’s and immediately felt his anguish and pain. “Jim.”

“I’m fine.” Jim sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

“Fine has variable definitions.”

Jim huffed. “True, but in this instance, it means I’m okay.” _Mostly okay._ Spock heard Jim think. Jim turned his hand over so their palms touched.

Spock picked up a brick wall from Jim but he still felt Jim’s anguish and now trepidation. “You are trying to shield.”

“Yeah. Is it working?”

“For the most part, yes. I am not scared, Jim.”

“I also have a juvie record.”

“And that matters, why?”

“I’m not perfect.”

“Neither am I.”

Jim trailed the tips of his fingers across Spock’s palm. It tingled. “Everything, huh?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ll tell me everything about you?”

“Of course.”

Jim cocked his head to the side. “Fine. Should I start from the beginning?”

“If you wish.”

Jim smiled. “I was born three months early in an evac shuttle…”

* * *

 

Jim’s story lasted until they were finished sharing dessert--a warm apple crisp with vanilla ice cream. Spock listened intently and asked questions here and there. Jim's childhood had been rough. His mother was absent often during his youth but when she was there, it was alright. Jim’s relationship with her was now a bit strained though. He hadn’t spoken to her in almost a year as she wasn’t pleased he joined Starfleet and she never really apologized for marrying Frank, the reason Jim was sent to Tarsus. She lived back in Iowa but not at the farmhouse. Jim had lived there but it was now rented out to a new family.

Jim’s brother had left after putting up with a year of Frank. Jim had taken it hard. He had loved and looked up to his brother and the abandonment hurt him. Sam Kirk was taken in by distant family on the east coast, went to MIT, and now worked off planet somewhere. They exchanged messages once or twice a year, but Jim wasn’t close to him.

Jim had gone through a rough patch of life before joining Starfleet. He’d bummed around a few different dead-end jobs, got mixed up with the wrong group of people, but luckily wasn’t involved in felony level troubles.

When he met Uhura in the dive bar in Riverside, Jim had been depressed. He was a little tipsy when he was talking to her but wasn’t inappropriate. When the cadets stepped in to see if Uhura was being bothered by him, Jim had tried to ignore them but they hit him first and the fight ensured.

Spock had made a note to ask Uhura who ‘cupcake’ was to have words with him. How dare his mate get hurt that way. But it was how Jim met Pike and how he came to Starfleet.

Jim offered Spock the last bite of their dessert which Spock politely declined.

“So, that’s my story,” Jim concluded.

“Anything else you wish to share?”

Jim licked the spoon clean. Spock stared at the pink tongue and wished he was the spoon.

“Of course, but let's save that for another time.” Jim put the spoon down and licked his lips. “Now, you get to tell me everything.”

“How was everything, Gentlemen?” their waitress approached their table and asked.

“Delicious, thank you,” Jim told them.

“Yes, thank you,” Spock repeated.

“Is the check all together or…”

“Separate, please,” Jim spoke up.

“Jim, I…”

“We’re going Dutch, Spock.” Jim looked at their waiter. “Please put the dessert on my half, though. Thank you.”

They nodded and walked away.

“Dutch?” Spock questioned. “I am Vulcan. The maternal side of my human relatives is central European and Jewish in ancestry while the paternal side is English and Irish.”

Jim smiled and put his head in his hands. His eyes twinkled in amusement at Spock.

“Also, as I invited you to dinner, I was going to pay for our meal.”

“You’re so cute.”

“Affirmative.”

“Spock, going Dutch means to split the bill and pay for what you ordered.”

“I see. But I still…”

Jim reached out his free hand and patted Spock’s on the table. “We’ll split this time. Next time, I’ll pay and then the following time, you’ll pay. Okay?”

“There will be another date?” Spock asked.

“Yes, and possibly a third date.”

 _Good. Many dates are good. Dates with my mate._ “That is agreeable.”

The waiter returned and gave them each their separate checks. They discussed the tip and paid before standing up. Spock led Jim outside.

“Still need to hear your everything, Spock.”

“Indeed, you do.”

“The park isn’t too far from here,” Jim offered. “We can walk and talk.”

“Certainly.”

They started to walk in the direction the park. Spock glanced to Jim beside him and then down to his hand.

 _Perhaps..._ Spock went to take Jim’s hand, just as the blonde put both in his pocket and started speaking.

“So, start with your birth like I did.”

Spock nodded. He put his hands behind his back. “My date of birthday is 2230.06.”

“You are almost exactly three years older than me.”

“Affirmative.”

“We should have a joint birthday party next year.”

“No. Birthdays are illogical.”

“Nuh-uh. They’re awesome. Cake, presents...it’s the best. How’d your mom celebrate birthdays? I know she’s human.”

“I would get a card and something homemade. Socks or a sweater. Occasionally a book. No parties or extravagance.”

“Cake?”

“Vulcans do not enjoy ingesting large amounts of sugary sustenance.”

“No cake then?”

“If I was with my human family then there would be cake. If it was just myself and my parents, then a fruit tart made by my mother.”

“Fruit tarts are yummy.”

“Affirmative.”

“We’re still going to have a joint birthday next year.”

“If you insist.”

Jim nudged his elbow against his. “I do insist.”

Spock insides fluttered. He nudged his elbow back against Jim’s and enjoyed the little laugh that came from the blonde.

“Alright so you were born and…” Jim asked.

“My childhood was fairly uneventful. My father is a Vulcan Ambassador. My mother a retired schoolteacher. She is still involved with educational matters with the Federation.”

“How’d they meet?”

“In San Francisco at a conference. Mother was presenting and father was in attendance. They got into a heated debate about…well…neither one of them can recall. Father asked her to dinner to continue their discussion. Mother agreed, but on the date, they didn’t speak on the matter.”

Jim smiled. “Sounds lovely.”

“They courted for three months before father proposed marriage.”

“Wow, three months.”

Spock nodded. “It was logical.”

“Because they were in love?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you dare propose to me in three months.”

 _Curses._ “Certainly not.” _I shall propose in four months then._

Jim nudged his elbow. “Childhood. Must’ve been interesting being half-Vulcan, half-Human living on Vulcan.”

“It was challenging.”

“Challenging?”

“Yes. My peers saw me as too human. My teachers and other elders so me as not Vulcan enough. I had to work harder than most in order to show them I belonged. Actually, I did not have to work harder. I was considerably smarter than my peers. I would have had to miss a month of school for them to catch up to me.”

“Cocky, aren’t we?”

Spock looked at Jim with an arched brow. “It is the truth.”

Jim threw his head back and laughed. Spock let his eyes trail over the expanse of Jim’s profile to his throat and neck.

 _Just a nibble,_ Spock thought before shaking his head. _No no. Not appropriate._

_._

_._

_._

_Later._

* * *

 

They spent hours slowly strolling through the entirety of Golden Gate park. Neither paid any attention to the time or how dark it was. They were focused on one another.

Spock detailed his life to Jim as his mate had done hours earlier. He did leave a few things here and there out as Jim had done. He told Jim about his childhood as an only child. How his elder half-brother came in and out of their lives infrequently. Spock never really got to know him and hadn’t seen or heard from him in a decade.

He talked about his human family and how big and loud they were. 

Spock talked about his school and his lack of friends. He spoke of Stonn’s taunts and how Spock roughed him up good one day and he was left alone after that. He left out how his father and Stonn’s father also got into a scuffle and how T’Pring told Stonn off.

Jim was glad to hear that Stonn left him alone and expressed how if he had been there, he would’ve jumped Stonn. Jim also leaned against him and said he would’ve been his friend if Spock had been successful with kidnapping him.

“I was not attempting to kidnap you,” Spock had replied.

“Sure, if you say so.”

“I do say so.”

Spock went onto discuss how he came to Starfleet. His telling off of the VSA counsel and how his father backed him up. Mother did not know, of course. Spock’s first roommate at Starfleet that lasted less than twelve hours which Jim found amusing.

“Socks do mean, stay away from the room, Spock.”

“I did not know and they were on my bed.”

Jim patted his arm. “You’re cute.”

“I am aware.”

“So afterwards you found an apartment by yourself?”

“I did. It is a few blocks from the academy. Two bedrooms, two and a half baths, a study, kitchen, dining room, living room, and a laundry room.”

“Damn. Rent must be high. Bones and I have to go to the basement to do our laundry.”

“No, I purchased.”

Jim stopped and stared at him. “You own your apartment?”

Spock stopped and faced his mate. “Yes. It was a logical investment.”

“You…you can afford to buy an apartment?”

Arching a brow, Spock nodded.

Jim got a faraway look in his eyes. “Damn. If I wasn’t so keen on becoming a captain I’d quit and be your kept boy toy. We’d have to sell the apartment and buy a little mansion across the bay so I could have a pool, though. I could lounge around and…” Jim blinked and focused back on Spock. “Just an odd thought. Definitely not going to happen.”

 _I would buy you anything you desired,_ Spock thought, enjoying the mental image of Jim lounging on a floatation device in a large pool behind an extravagant house Spock had bought them. Jim would wear short swim shorts and…Spock mentally shook his head. “If you say so.”

“How long did it take you to become commander?”

“Not too long,” Spock replied as they went back to walking together. “I graduated in two years.”

“Of course, you did.”

* * *

 

Hours continued to pass as they walked and talk until Jim stopped and stared to the east. “Fuck, what time is it?”

“Five forty five.”

“In the morning?”

“Yes.” Spock stared at the sun starting to rise in the horizon. “It is the morning.”

Jim ran a hand through his hair. “We’ve been out all night.”

“We have.”

“I didn’t even realize.”

“Neither did I.”

They exchanged a look and Jim started to laugh. “We’ve been out all night.”

Spock allowed a small smile to pull at the corners of his mouth. “Indeed, we have.”

Jim looked around. “You know, I’m not really ready to go home yet. How about an early breakfast?”

“Certainly.”

* * *

 

Bones came out of his bedroom clad in boxers and a t-shirt. He padded over to the kitchen and was about to make coffee when the front door opened. He turned and watched Jim enter their apartment, still wearing the clothes he had spent an hour deciding on the previous evening.

“Out all night, huh? Thought it was just a first date?”

Jim put a bag on the kitchen island as well as tall coffee cup. “It was a first date.”

“Its almost seven in the morning and you are just getting in.”

Jim smiled. His cheeks turning a bit pink. “We spent all night walking around the park and talking.”

Bones cocked his head the side as he took the coffee cup from the island. “Right.”

“Seriously, we did. Didn’t even realize we had until the sun started to come up.”

“Shit.”

“I know, right?” Jim pushed the bag to him. “Got you a bacon, egg, and cheese souffle.”

“Thanks. Since you were out of all night, I take it things went well.”

Jim nodded, still smiling. “It was…perfect.”

“Are you going to see the hobgoblin again?”

“Spock,” Jim corrected. “And yes, I’m definitely going to see him again. But first,” Jim patted his friend on the shoulder. “I need a long nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!


	8. Third Date

**_Age 14_ **

“You should have the talk with your son,” Amanda spoke as she and Sarek sat in the den. She was crocheting a baby bonnet for a friend while Sarek read though council matters on his PADD.

“We talked earlier about his schooling,” Sarek replied, not looking up from his PADD. “And he is our son.”

“I don’t mean just go talk to him. I mean give him _the_ talk.”

Sarek looked up. “What talk?”

“The talk,” She said giving him a look.

Sarek arched a brow.

She sighed and put her crocheting down. “The sex talk, Sarek. The birds and the bees.”

“Spock already completed in the learning center’s reproduction modules. I believe is aware of how children are created. Also, what do birds and bees have to do with mating?”

“I just think that you, his father, should have a sit down with him about…waiting for the right person, being safe, puberty, and all that.”

“Again, he had already completed…”

“My mother sat down with me and each of my sisters when we became teenagers. She had a nice talk with us about womanhood and sex. Sure, it was a bit awkward but I think it brought us closer. I mean I did still kept a lot from her, though. Especially when I met Johnny and we…” Amanda trailed off as Sarek narrowed his eyes and growled. “Any who, I just think you two should talk.”

Sarek eyed his wife. “Is this mandatory?”

Amanda picked her crocheting back up. “Oh no. You do what you wish.”

Sarek nodded and looked back down at his PADD.

“But you know he’s been spending a lot of time cooped up in his room or out for long periods of time in the forge. He’s not likely to come ask those types of questions. He may feel his father only wishes to talk to him about logical things. He may feel he can’t talk to his father about anything other than logical things. May never want to open up to his father or tell him about anything going on in his life that isn’t logical. Goodness, he may turn eighteen and leave home forever. Never wanting to come back or talk to us. We’ll never see our future grandchildren and he may repeat the cycle of not talking to them and then he’ll never see his grandchild and so on. All because his father wouldn’t talk to him.”

Sarek internally sighed and put the PADD down. He stood up from his chair. “Amanda, if you wish me to talk to Spock, just say so. There is no need to manipulate me into doing it.”

Amanda gave him a look. “I did tell you to talk to him. You questioned me. Hence, manipulation.” She smiled.

Sarek wanted to make a counterpoint but knew it was futile. “I will go speak to him.”

“Thank you, adun.” She stood up as well. “You two have a nice talk and I’m going to go make dinner.”

Sarek nodded and left the room. He walked upstairs and down the hall until he came to Spock’s room. He knocked on the closed door.

“Enter,” his son called.

The door slid open and Sarek entered. Spock sat at his desk in the corner on his computer terminal. Two pads were laid out on the desk beside the computer and a book was open on the other side.

“Sa-fu,” Sarek spoke.

Spock looked from his computer screen to his father. “Sa-mekh. May I help you?”

Sarek walked over to Spock’s bed and sat on the edge at the foot. Spock turned in his chair and faced him.

“Your mother wished for us to have a talk.”

“We talked two point four hours ago when I returned from school. I informed you of my daily modules and the percentages in which they were completed.”

“We did; however, your mother wishes for us to discuss…another matter.”

Spock cocked his head to the side.

“The birds and the bees.”

Spock righted his head and arched a brow. “Pardon?”

“She wishes for us to discuss…the birds and the bees.”

“The birds and the bees,” Spock repeated. “That is…I did not know you had any interest in ornithology or melittology.” Spock turned and stood up. There was a bookshelf next to his desk. “I recently read an interesting book about bees. Mother bought me a set from her last book swap meet. Did you know that the flight patters of bees are determined by individual decisions?” Spock grabbed a book and sat back down facing Sarek.

“I did not know that,” Sarek admitted as Spock started to flip through the book. He reached out and gently took the book from his son. “Unfortunately, your mother does not wish us to talk about actual birds or bees.”    

“I do not understand.”

Sarek swallowed. “I do not understand either. Spock, you are a growing boy…man…Vulcan. Humanoid.” Sarek furrowed his brows as did Spock. “You are now of an age when…bodies change. Desires manifest. Natural urges that one should not be ashamed of. Spock, when two people, or more people depending on one’s preference, come together to…stimulate each other sexually…”

Spock’s eyes widened. “Please cease speaking.”

Sarek shook his head. “Your mother wished us to talk.”

“There is no need,” Spock said quickly. “I am perfectly informed about the logistics of…copulation. For reproduction and not.”

“Good, good. Do you have any questions about your changing body? Contraception? Pon farr? Anything about…anything?”

“Pon farr?”

Sarek nodded. “Right, that…that would not have been covered in your learning modules. It is a private matter. We do not speak of it. Usually we do not but since we are to talk, I must tell you. Pon farr is…”

* * *

 

Amanda sat the plates of food on the table. It had been nearly an hour and Sarek was still upstairs. Amanda left the dining room and went upstairs. Spock’s door was open. As she approached, she heard the familiar voices of her husband and son. Smiling, she came to the room and stood in the doorway.

Sarek and Spock was seated together in front of Spock’s computer terminal.

“Boys.”

Both turned their heads and looked at her.

“Dinner is ready. What are the two of you doing?”

“Looking up the origin of the phrase the birds and the bees as it pertains to Terran sexual conversations,” Spock replied.

 _What did you two talk about?_ Amanda asked Sarek.

_Pon farr and now the origins of the phrase the birds…_

_That’s all?_

“Yes,” Sarek spoke aloud.

Amanda shook her head. “Boys,” she sighed before turning and walking away.

* * *

 

_12 Years Later_

Spock had had Jim back in his life for nearly a week and it was the perfect. Spock’s hands slid down Jim’s back and pulled him closer. Jim’s arms were wrapped around him, their lips locked together, tongues dancing with one another.

Spock knew they really shouldn’t be engaging in the act of making out in his office, but at the moment he didn’t care. He enjoyed kissing Jim and having him in his arms where he was meant to be.

Jim’s lips trailed from Spock’s lips to his jaw line.

“I was thinking,” Spock started then sighed as Jim nibbled his skin. “A date tonight.”

Jim hummed and kissed behind Spock’s ear. “Can’t.”

Spock kissed Jim’s neck. “Why?”

Jim pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “Swamped with school work. I need to focus and finish a few assignments. Midterms are coming up and, yeah, just swamped.”

Spock kissed him. “Another night?”

Jim nodded and kissed him back. “Saturday night.”

“Of course.”

“I’ve got fifteen minutes before my next class,” Jim said, moving back into Spock’s personal space. Spock grabbed Jim’s ass and squeezed before their lips locked together once again.

_Buzz_

Spock internally groaned then externally as Jim bit his bottom lip.

_Buzz_

Spock broke the kiss and gave Jim an apologetic look.

_Buzz_

“I know,” Jim stepped back and smoothed down his uniform top as Spock tugged his black top down as well.

“Professor,” came a familiar voice followed by another buzz of the office’s door bell.

“Enter,” Spock called.

The door slid open and Uhura entered. She paused just inside the room and eyed Spock and Jim. “So, is this what office hours are really used for?”

Jim picked up his backpack and smirked at Uhura. “What ever do you mean, Caroline?”

“Not my name, Kirk.”

Jim chuckled. “I’ll see you Saturday night, Spock.”

“Affirmative.” Spock went to give his Jim another kiss but stopped himself. Uhura was there. Spock was however, pleasantly surprised when Jim held two fingers out to him. Spock met the Vulcan kiss with his own fingers then watched as Jim left the office, the door closing behind him.

“I see you and Jim are going strong,” Uhura said.

Spock nodded and moved around his desk and sat down.

Uhura looked around the office. “Where is safe to sit?”

Spock raised a brow. “Pardon?”

“Where haven’t you and Jim…fooled around?”

Spock’s other brow went up. “Fooled around? I do not understand.”

“Done it.”

“It?”

Uhura stared at him. Spock stared back.

“Sexual relations, Spock.”

Spock’s eyes widened. “No. No, we,” Spock shook his head. “We have not and certainly not in my office.” _Perhaps one day. My desk is sturdy._ Spock felt a warmth spread across his cheeks. He shook his head again. “No.”

Uhura plopped down in one of the chairs across from Spock’s desk. “Wait, you two haven’t…at all?”

“No. We have been together nearly a week. There is no rush.”

“But its…Kirk.”

“Nyota, I already informed you that whatever rumors you have heard about Jim, are false.” _Somewhat false._

“Yes, I remember but…really? I mean, yes its nearly been a week but…I don’t know…you both come off as…moving fast in this relationship.”

Spock shook his head. “We have been on two dates.”

“Only two?”

“Yes, our third is this weekend.”

Uhura grinned. “Well then next week I’ll have to ask you that question again.”

“What question?”

“Where in the office have you two not fooled around.”

“Why?”

“Because…third date.”

“Yes, our third date.”

“And you know what third dates mean, right?”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “That it is the third date.”

“Oh my god,” Uhura put her head in her hands. “You’re so dumb, Spock.”

“I am not and insulting a friend…”

“Not dumb dumb but,” Uhura picked her head up. “Relationship dumb. Spock, protocol for third dates usually mean sex.”

“Sex.”

“Yes.”

“And…everyone knows this?”

Uhura nodded. “Most do yes. Most humans rather. Watch any tv show or movie with a romance story line. Third dates usually mean doing it.”

Spock blinked. “I see. And Jim…Jim would know this?”

“Yes.”

Spock opened one drawer on his desk and pulled out a stack of books. “None of these mentioned third date protocols.” Spock started flipping through the top book.

“Boys,” Uhura sighed.

* * *

 

Saturday afternoon, Spock stood in a drug store near his apartment. He had already been to the grocery store and purchased the items to make dinner for Jim that evening. At the drug store, Spock was standing before a certain section trying to recall his research on the matter of third dates and protocol.

Spock grabbed a bottle of water-based lubricant off the shelf and stared at it.

 _Do I need this? I have natural lubricant but perhaps that will not be enough._ Spock looked at the shelf again. There were various brands of lube. Some were flavored. Some where for her pleasure. His pleasure. Their pleasure. Everyone’s pleasure.

Spock raised a brow. _That is too much pleasure._ Spock put the bottle back and grabbed another one. _Relaxing silicone anal glide,_ Spock read to himself.

“Water based is best,” a familiar voice said.

Spock turned his head and found Gaila standing near him. She smiled. Spock frowned.

“Water based,” she said again. “That brand is good.” She pointed to the bottle Spock had picked up a moment ago.

Spock put it back and grabbed the water one and put it in his basket. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Spock looked at the various condoms next to the lubricants. Spock grabbed a box.

“Um…”

Spock turned to Gaila. “Cadet Vro, I appreciate the help with the…water…but I would like some privacy now. Thank you.”

“Sure. No problem. Its just that…um…someone is allergic to latex.”

“Someone?”

She nodded.

.

.

.

“If you are allergic…” Spock tried but Gaila laughed.

“No, not me. I’m good with anything.”

“Fascinating,” Spock said dryly. “Then what is your point?”

“That…a certain…someone is allergic.”

“Someone?”

She sighed. “Jim. Jim is allergic to latex.”

Spock looked down at the box in his hand and saw it contained natural rubber latex which may cause allergic reactions. Spock put the box back and reached for another only to have Gaila make a coughing sound.

Spock stepped back. “Please pick one.”

She quickly stepped forward and grabbed a box and put it in his basket. “That one should do the trick. Have a nice evening.”

“You too,” Spock said, avoiding looking at her.

“Tell Jim I said hi!”

Spock growled at her as she disappeared. He shook his head and looked at the box she had put in his basket.

“Extra-large?”

* * *

 

A few minutes before Jim was to arrive, Spock stood outside his apartment and waited. He had dinner almost ready and had put clean sheets on his bed. Spock pulled at the collar of his shirt. Spock was not dumb as Uhura had said. Yes, he was inexperienced but he knew the mechanics of sexual relations. He had read up on it extensively. But book smarts did not always give way to…well…sheet smarts.

Jim had been with others. Spock had not.

_What if I displease Jim? What if he compares me to his others and I am…no, cease these thoughts, Spock._

“Hey.”

Spock blinked and turned around. Jim was walking toward him with a smile. Spock couldn’t help but nearly smile back.

“Jim.”

When Jim was close enough, he leaned in and kissed Spock. “I’ve missed you these past few days. Sorry I just got so busy with academy stuff.”

“Understandable as mid-terms are approaching.” Spock took in Jim’s attire. Dark jeans and a flannel button up with the sleeves rolled up.

“Am I under dressed? You didn’t say where we were going. I just…”

“You look perfect.”

“Same to you.” Jim looked at the building they were standing before. “Is this a restaurant?”

“No, this is my apartment building.”

Jim nodded, his eyes widening a bit. “Oh.”

“I made us dinner.”

“You made us dinner,” Jim repeated. “In your apartment.”

“Yes. It is…um…our third date.”

Jim looked up at the building. “Right…um…third date.”

Spock nodded. “Yes, third date.”

Jim smiled and kissed Spock again. “I’m going to run home really quick and I’ll be back in like fifteen minutes.”

“Jim, I…” but Jim had already turned and was rushing down the street.

“Be back soon!”

Spock took a step to follow but stopped himself. “Have I done something wrong?” he wondered.

* * *

 

Bones looked up from where he was lounging on the couch reading a new medical journal issue as Jim barged in.

“Didn’t you just leave?”

“Yeah, but I need stuff.”

Bones sat up and watched the blonde go into his bedroom across the way. “What stuff?”

“Stuff!” Jim called back.

Bones heard a lot of rustling around in his friend’s room. “Need help?”

“Yeah, do you have any free condom samples on you?”

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones muttered. “No, I don’t. Why?”

“Third date!”

“What!” Bones stood from the couch as Jim came out of his room with a duffle bag.

“Third date,” Jim said quickly. “Its our third date and he’s made us dinner at his place so you know what that means right?”

Bones sighed. “Sex.”

“I thought…I don’t know…he’s never,” Jim said. “And…being Vulcan I thought they…well not never, but at least I thought they were more…conservative about it.”

“Jim, he’s a guy.”

Jim made a face that said ‘true’.

“Do you not want to have sex with him?”

Jim made another face. “What? Of course, I do. I just…thought…it wouldn’t be this fast.”

“Fast, right but you did just find out that you’re having dinner at his place on the third date and your reaction was to run home and pack an overnight bag.”

Jim looked at his bag. “I like to be prepared.”

Bones snorted. “Whatever. Just be safe.”

“Thanks, mom.”

* * *

 

Spock put the finishing touches to their meals and had just plated everything when his intercom buzzed. Spock left the kitchen and went to the comm beside his front door. He saw Jim in the security feed. He pressed the button and he watched Jim entered the building. Spock unlocked his front door and left it ajar before returning to the kitchen.

A few moments later, Spock heard a knocking and then the sound of Jim entering and closing the door.

“Spock?”

Spock turned and saw Jim walk into the kitchen from the foyer. Jim smiled as Spock’s eyes went to the duffle bag over Jim’s shoulder.

Jim looked at his bag and laughed lightly. “Yeah, um…I…third date.”

Spock nodded. “Right, yes…third date.” Spock walked towards him then motioned for Jim to follow. He led his boyfriend to his bedroom. “You may place your bag wherever you wish.”

Jim nodded and placed the bag on the bed. His blue eyes went to the bedside table on the left side. Spock looked to the floor. He had laid out the items on the table earlier.

Spock cleared his throat. “I made chicken and eggplant parmesan with spaghetti and marinara sauce. There is also salad and wine.”

“Awesome. Let’s um…go eat.”

“Yes, eat.”

* * *

 

They ate in silence for a little while before Jim put his cutlery down and looked at him.

“So, I think we need to talk about the elephant in the room.”

“The elephant in the room,” Spock began. “a Terran phrase meaning something enormous that people choose to ignore because it is uncomfortable to deal with.”

“Yes.”

Spock put his own cutlery down and put his hands in his lap. “The elephant is our third date.”

Jim nodded. “More precisely…sex.”

“Affirmative.”

“This…it just feels weird,” Jim waved his arms. “Like, it’ll be our first time. Your first time.” Jim motioned wildly at Spock who raised his bows. “I thought…we’d get to it…eventually. I just didn’t think you knew about…third dates.”

“I admit I did not know until Uhura pointed it out. How sexual relations is protocol.”

Jim’s brows went up. “Protocol. I wouldn’t say its protocol. A lot of people do do it after the third date but a lot of people also don’t do it. I had lumped you into the don’t pile.”

“So, you do not wish to engage in sexual relations tonight.”

Jim’s cheeks tinted red. Spock quite liked the look and wondered where else tinted red or pink. 

Jim licked his lips and placed his hands on the table. He looked at Spock. “Spock, it’s not that I don’t want to. I just…it feels weird that we both know its going to happen tonight like its expected. I do want to have sex but I want to wait just a little while longer. If that’s okay. I just want it to feel…natural. If not then we can jump to it after dinner.”

Spock put his hand over Jim’s on the table. “I do not wish to jump to it, Jim. I do agree with you. My plan for our third date had been to make you dinner all along, but with the new information Uhura gave me…illogically I do feel weird by all of this as well. You are correct in that this would be my first time. I do wish to, at the right time, engage in sexual relations.”

Jim chortled.

Spock cocked his head to the side.

“I think what makes it odder is that we’re admitting how much we do want to have sex,” Jim said with a smile.

“Vulcans do not lie and often admit without hesitation what they want or do not want.”

Jim grinned. “You want to have sex with me.”

“Yes. When the time is right.”

“Agreed. When the time is right.” Jim turned his hand over so their palms laid flush together. “This meal you’ve made is delicious. Why don’t we finish eating and then…is there dessert?”

“I bought a small cheesecake from the patisserie downtown that I thought we could share.”

“I do like cheesecake. Okay, so finish dinner and dessert and then how about a game a chess? I know you have to have a set here.”

“I do. Chess is agreeable.”

Jim nodded. “And then maybe we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. Do you have a guest room?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll sleep there tonight and perhaps tomorrow we can spend the day together.”

“All of your plans are most agreeable.” _But the guest room is not my bed. That’s a guest bed._ Spock wanted Jim in his bed but he figured it was best to wait. Jim leaned across the table and gave Spock a kiss.

When the time was right, Spock would have Jim in his bed.

* * *

 

After dinner and dessert, they cleaned up the kitchen together but playing two long rounds of chess in which, they had both won a game. Afterwards, Jim had taken his bag to the guest room to change into pajamas while Spock went and changed into a sleeping robe.

He put his used clothes neatly in the hamper before walking out of the room, down the short hallway and into the living room. Jim was already on the couch wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. A blanket Spock recognized from the guest room was beside him.

Jim looked at him and smiled. “Nice dress.”

“It is a sleeping robe.”

“You look cute in it.”

Spock stood up straight, preening almost. “Thank you. You look cute as well.”

Jim patted the spot beside him on the couch. Spock walked over and sat down. Jim immediately cuddled up next to him, pulling his legs up and under him. The blanket was soon draped over them both and a movie was picked out from the free selection on Spock’s television that he rarely used.

Spock put an arm around Jim and nuzzled his cheek against the side of Jim’s head. He ordered the lights in the room down so the only illumination came from the tv’s screen.

* * *

 

Spock woke up and blinked as the bright screen of the tv hurt his eyes. He stirred only to realize he had a warm body nestled against his side.

“Jim,” Spock said.

Jim continued to slumber. Spock realized it was after midnight and both had been sleeping for at least an hour.

“Jim, perhaps it is best to move to our respected rooms?”

“Hmm,” Jim cuddled closer into his space, still sleeping.

Spock sat up the best he could with Jim against his side. He moved the blanket away and carefully scooped Jim into his arms bridal style before standing up. Spock glanced to the right, towards his bedroom but shook his head. He turned to the left and carried Jim to the guestroom.

It took some doing but Spock managed to pull back the comforter and sheets and get Jim into bed. He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and was about to pull away and leave the room when he was grabbed and yanked onto the bed.

Spock ended up on his back. “Jim, what…oh.”

Jim turned over and cuddled up against Spock’s side again. Spock stared up at the ceiling as Jim made himself comfortable. He soon settled all while his slumber wasn’t disturbed by Spock’s or his own actions.

Spock ordered the lights down. He managed to maneuver himself a bit in Jim’s grip, wrapped his arms around Jim and drifted off with his mate finally in his arms.


	9. First Time

Jim slowly woke up feeling warm, comfy, and just right. He kept his eyes closed and he squirmed back in the strong hold of Spock.

_Spock!_

Jim opened his eyes and found arms holding him. He turned his head and found a dozing Vulcan cuddled behind him.

 _And how did this happen?_ Jim looked around the room. It was the guest room. He was still in his pajamas and Spock. Jim glanced at him again. Spock was over the covers in his sleeping robe.

 _He’s so cute when he sleeps. I mean he’s always cute but sleeping Spock is a little cuter._ Jim awkwardly pressed a kiss to Spock’s forehead. He squirmed out of the Vulcan’s hold, thankful he didn’t wake him, and grabbed his overnight bag. In the guest bathroom, Jim used the sonic shower, brushed his teeth and hair, and got dressed. He went back into the room and found Spock still sound asleep. Jim glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was barely nearly seven in the morning. He didn’t know how long the Vulcan would sleep in for so Jim left him alone. He picked up his comm and his wallet and left the apartment.

* * *

 

Spock stood in the kitchen watching the teakettle on the stove. He had woken up alone in the guest room and found the human was gone. His belongings were still there so Spock figured he would be returning.

He had taken the opportunity to get ready for the day and was making himself tea.

 _Perhaps I should make breakfast,_ Spock thought before hearing the intercom buzz. Figuring it was Jim, Spock pressed the button to let him into the building and opened the door just as he had done the previous evening.

Going back into the kitchen, Spock found the tea ready. He poured himself a cup and one for Jim, hoping the human would like it.

“I’m back!” Jim called as Spock heard him enter the apartment. Jim soon appeared in the kitchen with a bag and a container with two coffee cups.

“Oh,” Jim said, seeing Spock with the teacups.

“I did know where you had gone,” Spock said, placing the cups down on the island.

Jim placed his stuff on the island as well. “It’s my fault. I should’ve left a note or something.” Jim smiled at him.

Spock stared back.

Neither would be able to recall who jumped at each other first, but it happened. Jim quickly found his arms and legs wrapped around Spock as the Vulcan pinned him against fridge. They mouth’s locked together, fighting for dominance that Spock won and Jim happily conceded to.

Spock’s hands gripped Jim’s thighs, holding Jim up.

“Wait,” Spock gasped, breaking the kiss. “I…waiting?”

Jim, looking dazed. “Do you wanna wait?”

“At the present? No.”

“Good, because neither do I.”

Spock claimed Jim’s lips again. They continued the heated exchange until Jim arched against Spock, rubbing his covered arousal against Spock’s hips. Both groaned and broke the kiss.

“Bedroom?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded and carried Jim towards his bedroom. They stopped every few feet as Spock kept pinning Jim to walls for more kissing and rutting. When they finally reached the bedroom, Jim let go of Spock and stood before him.

“I wish to undress you,” Spock told him.

“Ditto.”

Spock stepped closer and pulled at the hem of Jim’s t-shirt. Jim raised his arms as Spock lifted the shirt up and off of him. With new bare skin before him, Spock’s eyes roamed over Jim’s torso. Jim was fit and toned.

“Beautiful,” Spock told him.

“Beautiful? Not handsome?”

“You are all adjectives to describe a perfectly aesthetically pleasing individual.”

Jim laughed lightly. “Well thanks, Spock. You are all adjectives to me, too.”

“Thank you.”

Jim leaned forward and kissed Spock before pulling Spock’s sweater off. His eyes roamed over the Vulcan’s torso. “So, you’ve got hair.”

“Affirmative.” Spock looked down at himself. “If it displeases you then…”

Jim shook his head and kissed Spock again. He placed his hands on Spock’s pecs then ran his fingers along his hairy chest. “No, it definitely pleases me.”

“Good.”

Jim chuckled before kissing Spock again and pressing close. Spock moved a hand to Jim’s nape and deepened the kiss. Jim moved his hips against Spock’s as their bare chests pressed against each other. Their breaths hitched when their confined erections rubbed against each other. Jim moaned then turned his head to the side and allowed Spock to mark his neck. He trailed his hands down Spock’s chest to his pants and started to undo them.

“Jim…”

“I know you’re a virgin,” Jim finished for him.

Spock nodded. “Yes, I am aware that you know, but I wish to undress you.”

Jim stepped back and out of Spock’s arm. Spock watched as Jim’s fingers made quick work on his pants fastenings before they were slowly slid down to reveal tight boxer briefs.

“Too tight undergarments can cause adverse health effects,” Spock said.

“Excuse me?” Jim laughed, putting his hands on his hips.

Spock blinked. “I do not know why I said that.”

“Do you want me to take my tight underwear off then?” Jim was going to go ahead and do it but before he could, he found himself on the bed with the Vulcan on top of him. Hands grabbed at each other. Spock’s pants and underwear joined Jim’s discarded close and Spock managed to tear off Jim’s underwear as well. Soon they were both naked and intertwined together with laying between Jim’s spread legs.

Their lips met once more, kissing with fervor as hips ground against one another. Spock’s large, slick girth sliding against Jim’s own impressive arousal.

Moaning, Jim carded his hands through Spock’s hair and pulled his head up. He stared up at the Vulcan. “I had…rumors ya’ll were…big and…” Jim glanced down between them. He bit his bottom lip before sighing. “Oh ridges.”

“Affirmative.” Spock’s pupils were blown wide, no doubt matching how Jim’s looked. A green flush to the Vulcan’s skin matching Jim’s pink flush. “I have been reading up on the mechanics of male same-sex copulation.”

“Anal sex between two dudes?” Jim grinned.

“Yes.”

Jim licked his lips and pulled Spock down by his ears to kiss him again. It was passionate with Spock controlling it. Spock sucked on Jim’s lower lip before trailing his lips across Jim’s jaw and to the side of his. Jim arched against him as he felt teeth lightly bite down and that hot mouth suck and worry at the skin until he knew a mark was left behind.

“And…and what did your anal sex mechanics book say?” Jim moaned.

Spock didn’t immediately respond. He continued leaving marks along Jim’s neck and collar as he slid a hand up Jim’s chest and rubbed a thumb across one of Jim’s nipples.

Pleased at the breathy gasp that escaped Jim’s luscious pink lips, Spock proceeded to pamper kisses and nips from Jim’s neck to chest.  Jim made the sweetest noises as Spock grew closer to his goal.

Jim bit his bottom lip. His hands came up and gripped the pillow under him. He gasped and moaned as Spock worked his mouth over him. Jim was in heaven when Spock finally got to one of his pert nipples and started to lick at it with his rough, alien tongue. He whined as Spock started to suck and nibble at it while his other hand was rolling the other with his thumb. 

“Spock,” Jim groaned out, extremely turned on with what Spock was doing to him. In response, Spock moved from Jim’s chest back to his lips to claim them in a heated and messy kiss. Jim ground his pelvis up into Spock’s and moaned into their kiss. “Hmmm…stop.”

Spock reluctantly pulled back from kissing his mate. “Yes?”

Jim put his hands on Spock’s shoulders. “The book you read.”

Spock furrowed his brows.

“How do you want to proceed is what I’m trying to get at? Do you want me to…do you? Do you want to do me? Take turns? Just oral? What?”

“You are making it weird again,” Spock said. “But yes, I will be taking the dominant role from here on out.”

Jim arched a brow. “Oh, you are huh?”

“Yes, because as you admitted on our first date, you liking guys doing stuff to you.”

Jim blinked then laughed. “Fuck, I did admit that, huh?”

“You did and I plan to thoroughly do stuff to you.”

Grinning, Jim moved a hand from Spock’s shoulder to his neck and then pulled him down to trace the shell of his ear with his tongue and nibble at the tip.  Spock shuddered above him. Jim reached down with his other hand and grabbed Spock’s ass and pulled him down so that their hips were flush together.  He grunted at the contact and pushed up against Spock.

“Spock,” Jim moaned as Spock bit back a noise of his own. He pressed another kiss to Jim’s lips then moved again down Jim’s body, trailing kisses and nips as he went.  He wrapped a hand around Jim’s shaft and started stroking.  Jim keened and tried thrusting up into Spock’s hand as he stroked him, but Spock was holding him down with his other hand on his hip. Spock suddenly pulled his hand away and leaned down to lick up Jim’s penis from base to the tip before taking Jim into his mouth.

Spock recalled what he had read and, even watched. He relaxed his throat and started bobbing his head. He glanced up Jim’s body to see his mate had thrown his head back and was gripped the bed under him.

Jim tried to buck up into Spock’s mouth as best as he could, but Spock was holding his hips still. Jim moaned loudly. “Spock…you don’t…you don’t…have…ah!”

Spock popped off his cock. “I do not have to what?” He sat back on his haunches as Jim looked at him with hooded eyes.

“You don’t have to do that if you don’t know how. It’s an acquired taste.”

“Indeed, it is, but I find it enjoyable to pleasure you orally. Would annilingus be better right now to assist in preparing you for intercourse?

“Fuck,” Jim groaned. He sat up and looked into Spock’s eyes. “Annilingus?”

“Yes. It is the act of…”

“I know what it is!”

“Do you enjoy such an act performed upon your person?”

Jim licked his lips. “Yes, I do but one step at a time. You can rim me later.”

“I plan to.”

Jim groaned again.

“Jim, may I continue doing as I please which was leading to anal intercourse in a few moments.”

Jim kissed Spock. “Spock."

"Yes."

"Just say 'Jim, be quiet and let me fuck you'."

"I do not wish for you to be quiet. But please cease interrupting me so that I may fuck you."

Jim didn't say anything. He merely reached down to finally touch Spock’s cock. It was hot, slick, and heavy in his hand as he pumped his hand up and down.

Spock eyes fluttered closed as Jim rubbed his thumb over the head and stroked up and down, finding the cock’s become coated in what felt like warm lubricant.  

“Self-lubricating,” Spock told him.

“That’s great,” Jim sighed before gripped Spock a bit tighter. 

Spock closed his eyes again and relaxed into Jim’s ministrations. Spock shuddered, pleasure mounting as Jim’s thumb rubbed at his slit then his double ridges.

Jim stopped and pulled his hand away. “Do you know what you want to do to me?”

Spock pushed Jim back down onto the bed and held himself over him. “You are incapable of being quiet."

"Yep."

"I do know exactly what I will be doing to you, Jim.”

Jim moaned. “Good. Lube or will we be using your natural stuff?”

“I…” Spock glanced down at his glistening cock. He hadn’t thought about his natural lubricant. Was it water based? It was a natural secretion caused by…

“Spock?”

Spock looked down at Jim. “My own. Or I bought,” Spock glanced to the items on display on his bedside table. “Others.”

Jim reached out and grabbed a box, leaving the bottle of lube alone. “Condoms that aren’t latex. Nice.” Jim smiled up at Spock. “I’m allergic to latex.”

“I…I did not know. These were…on…sale.”

“Sweet.” Jim opened the box and grabbed one package out of it. “I actually like bareback but its not the safest. Maybe once we’ve been together awhile, we can nix the condoms.”

Spock nodded.

“Spock.”

“Yes, Jim.”

“Be quiet and fuck me.”

Spock growled. “Yes.” He glanced to the lube again and decided it was too far away to deal with, even though it wasn’t. He reached his hand down to his hard cock and stroked himself, gathering his own natural lubricant on his hand. He pulled his hand away and rubbed his fingers into his palm, coating them.

He scooted closer as Jim bent his knees and spread his legs more. Jim closed his eyes as Spock brought his slick fingers to Jim’s entrance. He gently touched the puckered entrance with his index finger then slowly eased the finger inside him, stealing Jim’s breath, and his own, for a moment. 

 _Oh Surak,_ Spock thought as he picked up a _fuck, yes_ from Jim.

Jim was hot and tight around his digit as Spock recalled what he was supposed to do. He eased the finger in all the way before stopping.

“Keep going,” Jim said after a moment, opening his eyes. “One isn’t bad. Do…do another.”

“I do not wish to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I’m fine.”

“Fine has…Jim,” Spock groaned as Jim clenched around him.

“Another, Spock. Please.”

Spock nodded and slid the finger out before easing two into Jim.  Jim clenched around him again and Spock shuddered. This was almost too much for his sensitive fingers. He slid the fingers out almost all the way then pressed them back in.

“Spock...” Jim started, but stopped to let out a cry when Spock hit a bundle of nerves inside him.  Spock leaned over Jim and buried his face into Jim’s neck, groaning at how Jim clenched even tighter around his fingers.

 _Prostate,_ Spock thought, panting slightly. He rubbed his fingers against the spot and nearly smirked when Jim arched his back and pressed his ass down against his hand.

“Ngnnh, god,” Jim keened.

Spock continued with the two fingers for a while, moving them in and out and scissoring them. Occasionally he brushed against Jim’s sweet spot, relishing in how Jim reacted.

“You’re, unf, teasing,” Jim moaned. He trailed his hands up and down Spock’s back before grabbing Spock’s ass and squeezing. “I need you.”

“You have me,” Spock replied before adding a third finger. Jim clenched around him again and hissed in discomfort. Spock paused and sat up slightly. “I am sorry. I…”

Jim shook his head and opened his eyes. “N…no, I’m good. Just…you’ve got bit fingers and its…been awhile for me.”

Spock growled which caused Jim to chuckled and pat his chest.

“Stop being jealous and keep going. I’m fine.”

“Fine has…” Spock stopped as Jim moved his hips and thrust down onto the fingers. Jim winced at the slight pain but it went away when Spock eased the fingers in more and brushed against Jim’s sweet spot.

“Nnngh…Spock,” Jim moaned out, moving his hips some more. He threw his head back as Spock thrust his fingers in and out.

Spock tilted his head to the side and watched the look of pleasure on Jim’s face. He watched as Jim’s eyes fluttered up, almost into the back of his head, his mouth open and moaning with pleasure.

 _Beautiful,_ he thought again. Jim was stunning and all his. He let his eyes trail down Jim’s body before stopping to stare at where his fingers disappeared into Jim.  He scissored them before pulling them out to thrust back in. Jim was clenching beautifully around him.

Spock moaned. His cock twitched between his legs and ached. He needed to find release soon as did Jim.

“Please, please, I need…fuck…stop toying with me!” Jim moaned and groaned several minutes later.

 “You have the most wondrous reactions too…”

Jim squeezed down on the fingers causing Spock to grunt and his close his eyes for a moment.

“I shall stop,” Spock said a moment later, reluctantly removing his fingers from Jim.

Jim sighed in relief. Both had been on the verge of climaxing with Spock’s ministrations with his fingers.

Spock gathered up more of his own natural lube before rolling on one of the condoms and coating it to make what was about to come easier. He scooted closer and moved Jim’s legs up around his waist. Jim settled back against the pillows and grabbed Spock’s shoulders.

 “That’s it,” Jim encouraged him.

There was some fumbling as Spock reached down and rubbed his head against Jim’s puckering hole. “I will go slow.”

“Do whatever you want, Spock. I’m yours.”

“Yes, yes, you are.” Spock guided his cock to Jim’s tight entrance.  “Jim,” Spock groaned as he slowly pushed in, giving Jim time to adjust to his sizable girth.

 _Fuck, he’s a big boy,_ Spock picked up from Jim. He could feel Jim’s slight pain but as more and more of Spock disappeared into Jim, the pain abated a bit.

“Are you in?” Jim asked.

“Not fully,” Spock forced out.

“Oh fuck,” Jim whimpered and closed his eyes. His fingers dug into Spock’s skin. “Keep going. Please, keep going.”

Spock nodded and kept pressing in until he was fully seated inside Jim where he paused. His mouth opened and he lightly panted.  He and Jim fit together perfectly. He lowered his head into Jim’s neck and pressed further in until he sat completely inside Jim.

Jim moaned into his ear and ran his hands up and down Spock’s back before one carded through Spock’s hair. Spock leaned up to stare down at him. Their breathing coming in short pants.

“Fuck,” Spock managed to say.

“Ditto,” Jim smiled and replied.

“Is this okay? Are you in pain?”

“No, no pain.” He wiggled his hips and his eyes rolled back. His mouth opened in a silent scream as Spock’s double-ridges brushed against his prostate. He rocked his hips upwards; the pain gave away to immense pleasure. He moved his hands to grab at Spock’s shoulders.

“Please move now.”

Spock pulled out before thrusting back in.  He groaned and kept up a slow pace until Jim stared begging for more.

Unable to deny his t’hy’la anything, Spock’s thrusts picked up.  Jim mewled in response, hearing their skin slapping against one another.  Spock closed his eyes and relished in hearing Jim’s sweet noises. The moans, groans, mewls.  The noises edged Spock on as his release started building up.  

“Spock,” Jim gasped out. His legs tightened more around the Vulcan. He whimpered as the Spock pounded into him, his double ridges rubbing against his spot again and again.  Spock brought his mouth to Jim’s for a heated kiss—twirling his tongue with Jim’s before biting at Jim’s plump bottom lip.

“Ahh…’m close…” Jim cried into Spock’s mouth. “Spock, I need…” Jim broke off and moaned sinfully.

Spock growled and a hand moved down to Jim’s erection, that was leaking against their stomachs. The Vulcan gripped him. Jim’s eyes went wide. His mouth dropped open in a keening cry as Spock stroked him once...twice…before Jim clenched around him hard.

“Spock!” Jim cried out, releasing over Spock’s hand and their stomachs.

Spock grunted, his pace faltering.  “Jim,” he gasped out, burying his cock deep inside Jim and finding his release. He dropped carefully down onto Jim and nuzzled his face into Jim’s neck. Jim thought he felt Spock sniff him but decided he was too spent to care.

“That was…wow,” Jim said breathlessly.

“Thank you.”

Spock picked his head up out of the crook of Jim’s neck and stared down at him.  Jim was still trying to catch his breath, but Spock looked fine.  Like he hadn’t just fucked Jim into next week.  He smiled at Spock and moved a hand to run his finger over Spock’s slanted eyebrow. 

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“How was your first time?”

Spock cocked his head. “Satisfactory.”

Jim grinned. “Good.”

“But perhaps a second time would be…more satisfactory.”

Jim snorted and pushed at Spock’s shoulders. Spock removed himself from Jim and allowed the blonde to push him on to his back on the bed. Jim took the condom off of Spock and dropped it into the waste basket beside the beside table.

“Another go, huh?”

Spock watched Jim straddle his thighs. “For science.”

“Oh for science?”

Spock nodded.

Jim laughed before leaning down and kissing Spock soundly until a rumbling interrupted them. Jim broke the kiss.

“How about breakfast and then we’ll see about that second time?”

“Agreed.”

* * *

 

_Ring ring ring_

Jim leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed his pants. He pulled his ringing comm out of his pocket before turning over onto his back. He saw Bones was calling and answered it.

“Jim Kirk, wanton sex god,” Jim answered with a smirk.

“Jim,” Spock hissed from his spot at the head of the bed.

Jim lifted his head and stuck his tongue out at him as Bones’ grumbling came through the receiver.

“Dammit Jim, don’t answer the phone like that.”

“Like what? It’s true.”

“I take it last night went well?”

“Last night, nah? This morning, yes.”

“Great,” Bones said dryly. “Are you coming back tonight or staying at Spock’s?”

“Um…”

Spock crawled over to Jim and cuddled up against his side.

“Probably staying,” Jim replied. “I may need to come get clothes though.”

“I have clothes,” Spock muttered into Jim’s neck.

Jim smiled. “I’ll let you know later today.”

“Later today? Jim, its four o’clock. Have ya’ll been in bed all day?”

Jim blinked. He pulled his comm away from his ear and looked at the screen. It was four o’clock. Jim put it back to his ear. “No, of course not. I’ll come by in a little while then. Bye, Bonesy!” Jim hung up and tossed his comm to the side. “We’ve been in bed all day, Spock.”

“Not all day.” Spock kissed Jim’s neck. “Only off and on for…nine hours.”

“Mostly on though.”

“I am not complaining.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, neither am I. Although my ass may later.” Jim turned his head and rubbed his nose against Spock’s.

“I have clothes,” Spock said again.

“Do you have a spare cadet uniform?”

“Yes, I do.”

Jim blinked. “Okay, but I doubt it’ll fit me so I’ll need to go pick up some stuff from my apartment.”

Spock hugged him tighter. “Negative. It is illogical to leave this bed.”

“God, I’ve turned you into a sex fiend.”

“We do not have to engage in coitus. If we did that would be welcome but we do not have to.” Spock nuzzled into Jim’s neck as one hand slipped down to Jim's member. “No need to leave the bed.”

Jim gently slapped a hand to his face. “Fiend!”

* * *

 

The uniform of Spock’s did not fit so they showered a little too long together, dressed, and then made their way to Jim’s apartment.

Bones gave Jim a short lecture on the dangers of fornicating all day while Spock stood by the door with a raised brow. Jim gave his friend a hug and said he’d see him tomorrow before they left.

They stopped at a diner for dinner and then returned to Spock’s apartment where they immediately fell back into bed together.

The next morning, Spock walked Jim to campus before returning to his apartment and baking Jim cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the happy couple will be moving in together :)


	10. Moving In Together

**_Age 5_ **

Spock stared at the older girl in his doorway. She had been at his parent’s residence for twenty-four hours and would be there for another twenty-four hours when extended relatives from Earth were to take custody.

“You are not allowed in my room,” Spock said.

“I am not in your room.”

“You are.”

She smiled and looked at the doorway she was standing in. “I am in the doorway. Not in your room.”

“The doorway is a part of my room.”

“No, its not.”

Spock furrowed his brows together. “Yes, it is.”

She smiled again. “A doorway is an entry way _between_ two places. In this case, it is between the hallway and your room. So no, it is not a part of your room.”

Spock felt his left eyelid start to twitch.

“Your eye is twitching.”

“No, it is not.” But it was.

Michael chuckled and stepped back into the hallway. “Fine, I’m out of your doorway.”

Spock approached and shut the door. It was his room and doorway.

“Do you want to play chess?”

Spock stared at his closed door. He did like chess.

* * *

 

Spock watched his father talk with Michael’s relatives. His mother was nearby giving Michael goodbye hugs. When she released the girl, his mother handed her a bag. Michael opened it and smiled. She pulled out a book from the bag and hugged his mother again.

Spock walked over and took his mother’s wrist. “Mama, it is lunch time.”

“In just a moment, Spock.”

“Mama, I require sustenance now or else I will parish.”

She gave him a look. “Sweetie, no you won’t. Tell Michael goodbye.”

Spock looked at her. “Farewell, room intruder.”

Michael held her hand up in a Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper, twitchy.”

Spock narrowed his eyes as his father came to his side. “Spock, did you say goodbye.”

.

.

.

His mother sighed and spoke to his father. “He did in his own way.”

“Very well.” Sarek offered Michael the Vulcan salute and bid peace and long life.

Michael then left with her relatives. Spock looked at his mother and arched a brow. She knelt down and kissed his cheek. “Yes, yes, lunch. You go upstairs and wash up and I’ll get it ready.”

Spock nodded and walked back into the house. He walked upstairs and the few feet down the hall to where his bedroom was located. Spock stopped just shy of the door and arched his brow again. The door was open. He had shut the door when he had left his room thirty minutes prior.

He cautiously approached and stood in his doorway. I’Chaya, his faithful sehlat, was laying curled up on the floor. Spock nearly smiled. He stepped inside his room and looked to his desk only to freeze. His eyes darted around his room, taking in everything.

“MAMA!”

Downstairs Amanda sighed hearing her son call for her. She stopped putting the lunch together and headed upstairs.

“Yes, kan-bu?” she asked standing in the doorway just behind Spock.

Spock turned and said, “Look what she did.”

Amanda blinked and looked around her son’s room. “What, sweetie?”

“Everything is wrong, mama.”

Amanda looked around again. She shrugged. Her brown eyes looked down at her son. “Sweetie, nothing looks wrong.”

Spock gave her a grumpy look. “Mama, she moved everything!”

Amanda blinked again. She looked around the room once more. “Your room likes exactly the same.”

Spock’s grumpy looked intensified. Amanda withheld a smile as her son looked ridiculously adorable with his grumpy look.

“Mama, she moved every to the left.”

Amanda raised her brows.

“One inch.”

“Oh my.” _Sarek, come to your son’s room._

_My son? Has he done something?_

_Just come here._

Amanda pinched the bridge of her nose as Spock gestured wildly and walked around his room pointing out how his desk was over one inch, everything on the desk was over one inch, his bed, his side tables, everything had been moved one inch. Amanda didn’t see it.

“Adun-a?” Sarek asked, coming to standing just behind her in the doorway.

“Sa-mekh, my room,” Spock said from where he stood next to the still dozing I-Chaya.

Sarek glanced around. “Why have you moved everything over one inch?”

“Oh, dear lord,” Amanda sighed.

“I told you, mama,” Spock said grumpily.

Amanda smiled at her son. “It is an easy fix, Spock.”

“Mama…”

“A small joke she played. Let it go and put everything back to how you want it.”

Spock’s left eyelid twitched but he nodded and started moving his stuff back. Amanda turned towards her husband.

“I pray he finds a mate that will be just as OCD as him about his stuff.”

Sarek nodded.

* * *

 

**_Twenty-One Years Later_ **

Spock loved that his mate was now living with him. Well, it wasn’t permanent, Jim was only living with him a few days a week. But still, Jim was there and Spock wanted him there. Jim planned to spend a week with Spock to get the feel of living together before they got onto the few days a week plan.

Spock had given Jim part of his dresser and the other half of his walk-in closet for his articles of clothing. Spock had even reorganized the master bathroom so Jim could have space for his toiletries.

Jim had definitely made himself right at home after the first night.

However, Spock had a place for everything and everything was in its place. Jim, on the other hand, put things where he wanted or just left it where it dropped. Spock’s foyer now had Jim’s cadet bag and shoes on the floor despite the hall tree he had just a few feet from the spot Jim had left those items. The floor tree had space for Jim’s bag and shoes. At least Jim had thrown a jacket onto the tree…but not on a hook to hang it.

The coffee table now had Jim’s multitude of PADDs despite Spock clearing a spot for Jim to have room in his home office.

And then there were the dirty clothes.

"Jim, why?" Spock asked two days into their new living arrangements.

Jim’s blue eyes rose to meet his. His mate was in bed with his back against the headboard and a book in his hands. "Why, what?"

Spock moved into the room and pointed to the cardboard box on the floor by the window. It was filled with clothes Jim had discarded the past few days.

"Oh, that," Jim says. "Yeah, I'm missing my hamper so I’m using that until I find it. Didn't want to put my clothes in your hamper."

Spock took in a deep breath and then said, "Your hamper is still in the laundry room." _With clothes in that as well._

Jim's eyes widened. "Oh, right right. That is where I had it last. I'll get it tomorrow." Jim’s eyes went down to his book. 

“Of course.” Spock eyed the cardboard box. _No wonder Dr. McCoy said ‘good luck’ when Jim started living here._

* * *

 

**_Two days later_ **

Jim stared at where his box of clothes used to be. He scratched the back of his head. He turned and walked out of the bedroom, down the hall, past the living room and into the laundry room. Jim looked around but his hamper wasn't there. He turned and walked back to the bedroom. Spock came out of the bathroom and eyed him. 

"Ashayam?"

"Where are my hampers?"

"One, a cardboard box is not a hamper. Two, Leonard came over yesterday and took his hamper back. Apparently, you have never had one." 

Jim nodded. "Yeah, well...yeah."

Spock pointed towards the dresser by the door. Jim turned and saw a new item in the room. 

"We have a shared hamper now," Spock told him, walking over and opening the lid. There were two compartments in the hamper. "Your side and my side."

Jim smiled. "You think of everything, don't you?"

"Affirmative."

Jim gave Spock a kiss.

* * *

 

**_The next day_ **

Spock returned home from work late and entered the dark apartment. He put his belongings on the hall tree that still had Jim’s stuff laying a few feet away from it but Spock had resigned to that being the norm. He walked to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. He turned the lights up a tad so he could see but not enough to wake the sleeping blonde in bed. Spock smiled at the sight and started to take his uniform off. He turned towards the hamper and stopped. His left eye lid twitched as he saw Jim's clothes strewn on the floor by it instead of in it.

_Ashayam, why?_

* * *

 

“How’s living with Jim going?” Uhura asked over lunch the next day.

“Adequate.”

“Adequate?”

“Yes, adequate. It has been a week.”

“Hasn’t Jim been there every day this week, though?”

“He has, which is pleasant. He will be at his and McCoy’s apartment tonight and tomorrow, though.”

Uhura nodded. “So is Jim like a slob or something. I’ve been to your apartment. You keep it clean and organized.”

Spock shook his head. “Jim is not a slob. He just…” Spock stopped and shook his head.

“Spock, I’m your friend. Your only friend I think.”

“Jim is my friend.” _T’hy’la._

“Jim is your boyfriend.”

“Friend. Lover.” _My t’hy’la._

Uhura smiled. “Right, yes, but as your friend friend. You can vent.”

“I have nothing to vent.” _The clothes hamper!_

“Okay, but if you did, I’m all ears.”

“Thank you, Nyota, but I have nothing to vent.”

_Perhaps I should procure a bigger hamper, though._

* * *

 

Spock picked up the clothes that were beside Jim’s hamper and put them in the hamper. He wasn’t going to let them sit on the floor until Jim returned in three days.

 _Three days,_ Spock internally sighed. He did not like being parted from his mate for so long.

Spock turned away from the hamper and walked over to Jim’s side of the bed. Jim had left the apartment after Spock and the bed was unmade. Jim never made the bed. Spock found a pillow on the floor by Jim’s side. He suspected it dropped there the previous night as they amorous activities had them all over the bed for a good few hours.

Spock sighed and made up the bed before picking the pillow up and placing it onto the bed in a neat and orderly fashion.

* * *

 

“Miss me?” Jim asked three days later when he entered the apartment.

“I did,” Spock replied, kissing Jim in the foyer.

Jim smiled and dropped his cadet bag onto the floor by the hall tree. Spock eyed it as Jim kicked off his shoes, adding them to wear the bag was on the floor. Jim patted his arm and walked into the living room. Spock continued to stare at the items but shook his head and followed after Jim.

“Where are my PADDs?” Jim asked, looking around. 

“I moved them into the study,” Spock replied.

Jim nodded. “What about the book I was reading?”

“Bedside table in the bedroom.”

“Oh okay.” Jim scratched the back of his head.

“Should I have not moved them?”

Jim looked at him and smiled. “What? No, no, its fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

Chuckling, Jim said, “Its alright, Spock. Have you had dinner yet?”

“I have not.”

Jim walked over and hugged him. “Why don’t we go out then?”

“I am amenable to that suggestion.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

“Do you mind if I meditate?” Spock asked later that night. Spock had forgone his meditation rituals when Jim was there the previous week. He had a little corner of his bedroom set up with candles and a traditional mat.

Jim pulled back the covers of the bed and nodded. “Its your room, Spock. Do what you want.”

“Yes, but you now reside in this room. I do not wish to do anything you may find unpleasant.”

Jim got into bed. “Spock, meditate. Its not going to bother me nor do I find it unpleasant.”

“Very well. Thank you.”

Jim picked up his book from the bedside table and opened it to where his bookmark was placed. Spock sat down on his mat and crossed his legs. He lit the meditation candles and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out deeply before entering into his trance.

* * *

 

Spock came out of his trance some time later. He opened his eyes and found the room dark except for his candles. He realized he had been meditating for two point one five hours. Spock blew out the candles and stood up. He stretched and eyed the empty bed.

“Jim?” Spock called out. He left the bedroom and walked down the hall and into the living room. The room was dark but he could make out Jim laying on the couch with a thin blanket. “Jim.” Spock approached and went to wake his mate only to see an inhaler in the sleeping man’s hand. “Oh.”

Spock gently sat down on the edge of the couch next to Jim. He placed his hand on his mate’s shoulder and carefully nudged him. “Jim.”

Jim stirred awake. He blinked and looked up at Spock. “Hey.”

“Why are you on the couch?”

Jim shrugged and moved his hand with the inhaler under the blanket. “Didn’t want to bother your meditation.”

“Jim.”

Sighing, Jim sat up. “The fumes from the candles made me wheezy.” Jim took his hand out from under the blanket. “I’m not asthmatic…mostly. Some things aggravate my breathing and I have this as a precaution.”

“You should have alerted me to the candles. I would have…”

“Spock, no, this is your apartment. Do what you want. I’ll…”

“Our apartment,” Spock corrected.

“No, your apartment. I’m just staying here.”

Spock shook his head. “Jim, I told you before you are mine. We are in a romantic relationship that will someday soon lead to bonding and marriage. My apartment is your apartment. I do not wish for you to feel that you cannot be yourself here. This is your home. Our home.”

Jim laughed. “Still on the bonding and marriage kick, aren’t you?”

“Yes, because it will happen.”

“You really want to marry me?”

“I do.”

Jim smiled. “I’m a slob to live with.”

“You are not.”

“You picked up after me. I left PADDs strewn about. Clothes on the floor. My toiletries end up on your side of the counter. I know I saw that eye of yours twitch when I drank out of the milk carton.”

“Clothes do not go on the floor,” Spock said. He glanced down the hallway to the foyer.

“Right the thing by the door.”

“Has compartments for bags and shoes.”

Jim laughed. “I’ll do better.”

“The rest I do not mind. The bathroom, the PADDs, your books.”

“The milk carton?” Jim asked with a smirk.

Spock gave Jim a look. “We have plenty of glasses.”

“Alright, I’ll use a glass next time.”

“Also the bed.”

Jim cocked his head to the side. “The bed.”

“Yes. Whoever is the last to leave the bed will make the bed.”

“Um…but its not logical to make the bed.”

Spock raised a brow. “Pardon?”

“Yeah, there’s been articles about it. Its actually not recommended.”

Spock stared at him. “Mother lied to me. She has always quoted an old Terran admiral when explaining the logic of making the bed: “If you want to change the world, start off by making your bed”.

“That is a good quote,” Jim told him. “But, making the bed makes for an extra-comfy home for Dermatophagoides pteronyssinus.”

“Dust mites.”

“Mmmhmm. Making the bed protects them from drying out and dying. Some will still be there but it does make the bed a little less dust mitey.”

“I would like to read your sources on the matter,” Spock said.

“Don’t believe me?”

“I do, but I still wish for sources.”

Jim glanced to the coffee. “If my PADDs hadn’t been moved…”

Spock raised a brow at him then stood up and walked down the hall to the study. He returned after a moment with one of Jim’s PADDs and handed it over. Jim sat up and tapped at the screen.

“Here is one study. Its old but still holds up.” Jim handed the PADD to Spock.

Spock quickly perused the text. “Fascinating.”

“Yep.”

“But this mainly applies to humans.” Spock looked at him. “Vulcans do not sweat and our planet is dry. Dust mites are practically non-existent and do not affect us as allergens.”

“Well, you are now in a relationship with a sweaty human,” Jim told him. “Who has allergies and who really, really doesn’t want to make the bed.”

Spock’s left eye lid twitched.

“Are you short circuiting, babe?”

“No. No, I am merely…thinking.”

Jim leaned close and rubbed his nose against Spock’s. “Thinking that I’m right.”

“Perhaps.”

Jim gave him a peck on the lips.

“I will concede to not making the bed,” Spock told him. “But I will not about the clothes on the floor.”

Jim nodded. “I will try harder to make the clothes go into the hamper.”

“And, in order for you to feel that this is your home as much as mine, perhaps we can redecorate?”

“Redecorate?”

“Yes. My mother picked most of the furniture and décor.”

Jim looked around. “Mama’s boy. Yeah, sure, we can spruce the place up a bit but not too much. I like how it looks already. Maybe a new mattress, though. Yours is um…just a teeny bit hard.”

“Of course. A new mattress.”

“We’ll go tomorrow.”

“Certainly.”

Jim moved the blanket to the side and stood up. He grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled him. Spock stood and Jim led them down the hall.

“Our bedroom is the other way.”

“It probably still smells so guest room.”

“Logical.”

* * *

 

**_One Month of Dating_ **

Spock carefully watched Jim for any signs of an allergic reaction. They were all seated together in a big booth at Bill’s with Leonard, Nyota, and Gaila. Jim took a big bite of steak. Spock and Bones exchanged an exasperated look.

“So how’s the new living arrangements?” Gaila asked. “Jim’s humanness driving you crazy, Spock?”

Spock shook his head. “Jim’s humanness is a welcome presence in our home.”

“Our home?” Bones asked.

“Yes. Our home,” Spock said.

“Jim?” Bones looked at his bestie.

Jim smiled as he chewed his steak.

“We purchased a new bed,” Spock continued. “My previous mattress was too firm.”

“Ah, so the pillow princess can have a soft bed,” Gaila giggled.

Jim swallowed as Spock arched a brow. “I’m not a pillow princess.”

“What is a pillow princess?” Spock asked.

Jim sighed and looked at Spock. “It means I lay in bed and do nothing while you do all the work.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “We both go to Starfleet. You do not lay in bed and do nothing.”

Bones, Uhura, and Gaila started laughing. Spock eyed them.

“It’s a sex thing, Spock,” Uhura told him.

Jim squeezed Spock's hand under the table. “It means you do all the work in bed. During sex and I just lay there and enjoy it without reciprocating.”

“I see.”

“But I’m not a pillow princess. Prince. Pillow prince. Which I am not.”

“Oh, I think you are,” Gaila teased.

“Makes sense,” Bones said, taking a sip of his wine.

“I’m not,” Jim told them. “Spock, tell them. Tell them I don’t just lay there.”

“So would that make Spock a service top?” Uhura asked.

“What is a service top?” Spock questioned. Jim shook his head.

“I don’t care about any of this,” Bones grumbled.

“Spock, tell them,” Jim said.

“Uhura, how is your research into…” Spock tried but Jim interrupted him.

“Spock,” Jim leaned close and hissed into his ear. “Did I or did I not ride your cock like you were a bucking bronco last night?”

“I heard that,” Gaila said.

“You heard nothing,” Jim told her as Uhura and Bones eyed them.

“Spock, your face is green,” Uhura said.

“Jim is…not a pillow princess.”

“Right.”

“I’m not,” Jim insisted. He took another bite of steak and scratched his neck.

Bones put his wine down and eyed him. “Jim.”

“I’m not a pillow princess,” Jim insisted again.

“No, fuck that. You’re getting red.”

Spock turned towards Jim. His mate’s neck was red.  Jim scratched his neck and swallowed the food.

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“Jim, you are not.” Spock looked to Bones. “Fix him.”

Bones was already up out of the booth with a hypo in his hand.

* * *

 

Spock carried the giggling Jim in his arms and laid him in their new bed. Bones followed and helped Spock take Jim’s shoes and jacket off.

“Is this normal?” Spock asked, putting the shoes on the floor beside the bedside table.

“After this type of allergic reaction? Yeah, its normal. The antihistamine I gave him for the minor reaction always makes him a little loopy.”

“Spooooock,” Jim giggled. “Spocky Spocky Spocky.” Jim booped Spock on the nose. “Your name rhymes with cock.”

“Yes, fascinating,” Spock agreed.

Jim looked to Bones and blinked. “Bonesy wonesy!”

“Should we take him to the hospital?” Spock asked as Jim started rolling around and muttering soft sheets.

Bones shook his head. “No, he’ll be fine.”                                                                                                                                                   

“Are you certain?”

“Yes. Jim has interesting side effects to certain medicines.”

Jim started touching his own face. “I feel puffy.”

“You look puffy,” Bones said. “Because you need to stop eating at Bill’s! This happens every time, Jim!”

Jim stared up at Bones. His eyes started to water. “Why are you yelling at me?”

Spock glared at Bones.

Bones sighed. “I’m sorry. But stop eating at Bill’s!”

Jim looked at Spock and pouted. “Spockums.”

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving,” Bones said. Bones took another hypo from his pocket and handed it to Spock. “This is another low dose for him later. The puffiness will go done and he will be fine in the morning.”

“Thank you.”

“Love you, Bonesy!” Jim called out before rolling off the bed.

Spock and Bones stared at the blonde who started to laugh. Bones looked to Spock. “Again. Good luck.” He then turned and left.

Spock stared at his giggling mate and made a note to send Bill’s a sternly worded and slightly threatening letter later. Spock picked Jim up off the floor and laid him back on the bed.

“Jim, would you like your pajamas?”

Jim looked up at him with his bright blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Spockums.”

Spock sat on the edge of the bed next to him. “There is nothing to be sorry about.”

“I’m all puffy because of the steak.”

“Yes. No more of that steak.”

“But its good.”

“Jim.”

Jim’s watered up a bit. “My parents had their first date there. There’s a picture I always loved when I was kid. It was the two of them on an anniversary before they went into space. They were standing outside bills. Dad’s arms were wrapped around mom. Hands on her bump. They both looked so happy.” Jim sniffled and shrugged. “Made me feel a little close to them, I guess.”

Spock caressed Jim’s puffy cheek. “Understandable, ashal-veh. But can we find another way for you to feel close to them that doe not involve allergic reactions.”

Jim leaned into Spock’s touch. “I guess. They used to ride bikes together.”

“I can purchase us velocipedes. Bike riding is a…”

“No, no, no,” Jim chuckled. “Motorcycles. They went fast. Vroom vroom!”

“Motorcycles,” Spock repeated slowly.

“Yeah. Dad would put mom on the back and drive so fast, driving her crazy. I’ll get a bike,” Jim booped Spock on the nose. “And you can sit on the back and I’ll drive us around. Vroom vroom!”

“Or,” Spock said, taking Jim’s hands on his. “You go to sleep and tomorrow _I_ will ride us around on my own motorcycle.”

Jim stared up at him. “You have a bike?”

“I do. Tomorrow we will go ride, but for now, you need to rest.”

Jim let out a yawn and nodded. “I am sweepy.”

“Then go to swe..sleep.”

Jim yawned again and rolled over and cuddled into a pillow. Spock softly petted his hair. “Spockums.”

“Yes, ashal-veh?”

“I’m not a pillow princess.”

“Of course not.” Spock kissed his temple. _Maybe a little bit._

“Not even a little bit,” Jim muttered much to Spock’s amusement.

 


	11. Officially Moved In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I did not realized I hadn't updated this since August! Super sorry!

 

Spock woke up early in the morning as he planned. He had to pack before Captain Pike picked him up in two point five hours. He patted the space next to him and found it empty. Frowning slightly, Spock turned his head and saw Jim was lying a few feet from him in bed on his stomach. His head turned towards the wall. The sheets and comforter had ridden down in the night and Spock ogled at Jim’s strong bare back in the dim light of the room. His brown eyes trailed down and found Jim’s posterior was covered. 

He scooted closer and splayed a hand on Jim’s muscular back. The blonde stirred. Spock slowly slid his hand down and under the covers to a cheek that he squeezed.  _Mine._

A sigh came from Jim as he turned his head and eyed Spock. “Almost every morning I wake up to one of your hands on my ass.”

“Affirmative.”

“Why?”

“It is mine.” Spock squeezed the cheek again.

Jim laughed lightly. “Weirdo.”  Jim turned his head away. “Its early. Go back to sleep.”

Spock squeezed again before sitting up and straddling the back of Jim’s thighs. He splayed his hands across Jim’s back and softly raked his fingertips along the sun kissed skin.

Jim sighed again before adjusting himself under Spock, folding his arms under his head. “Don’t you have packing to do?”

“Yes.”

“You’re going to make yourself late.”

“Do you wish for me to stop?” Spock placed his hands to Jim’s shoulders and started to gently knead the muscles. Jim groaned and closed his eyes as Spock worked at his shoulders. Spock’s hands felt electric against his skin. Jim arched his back when Spock found a knot and worked it out, groaning more.

“Nah,” Jim managed.

Spock rubbed his hands along Jim’s upper back and shoulders before slowly trailing the pads of his sensitive fingers down Jim’s back. Spock shivered as he felt Jim arousal through their contact. His own cock starting to become very interested. He traced his fingertips the lines of muscles before replacing his fingertips with his tongue.

“Oh,” Jim sighed at the contact.

Spock’s tongue trailed down and down until it came to the swell of Jim’s ass. He kissed just above the start of Jim’s crease.

Jim wiggled his ass in silent permission for Spock to keep moving his mouth. The human also started to spread his legs for Spock but Spock stopped him and sat back up. His hands went back to Jim’s lower back and pressed down. He spread his hands against the skin and moved to rub along Jim’s flanks before gliding his hands up Jim’s back.

Jim shuddered under him and arched back. His bare ass pressed against Spock’s arousal, causing both to let out low groans. Spock resisted the urge to lay down along Jim’s back and just rut against him. Jim did it again, circling his ass against Spock earning a sharp intake of breath from the Vulcan. Spock arched a brow, feeling his new mate’s amusement through their contact.

 _Tease,_ Spock thought. He ran his hands back down Jim’s back before shuffling away from the offending ass. Spock kneaded Jim’s lower back and dragged his fingertips down to the two, firm gluteal muscles, gripping them firmly before sliding his hands up to Jim’s lower back again.

“Spock,” Jim whined, pushing his ass back up, wanting more attention.

Spock cupped Jim’s cheeks and massaged them slowly, kneading his ass. He spread them and Jim let out a relieved sigh. Spock adjusted himself and let Jim’s legs spread a bit, giving him access to the puckered hole waiting for him. Spock leaned forward and flicked his tongue over it.

“Unnn,” Jim moaned.

Spock’s tongue came back and flicked over him again, teasing his mate, lapping at his entrance.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned as strong hands spread his cheeks even further apart and it was like Spock’s entire mouth was there, lapping at him and making him wet. Jim was letting out the most embarrassing noises, rocking back against Spock’s mouth to get more.

He kissed Jim’s hole before sitting up.

“Spock,” Jim whined.

Spock ignored him and flipped him back over onto his back. He moved back down and wrapped his lips around Jim’ cock. Spock had only been doing this act for nearly a month, but he found he had gotten quite skilled at the task of ‘giving head’. Jim didn’t complain. In fact, he always begged for it as Spock mouth was warm and wet and hot. After a few moments that had Jim writhing under him, Spock took his mouth off and kissed down his shaft.

“Spock,” Jim moaned as Spock took his balls into his mouth. Spock sucked and massaged them with his mouth before releasing them and sitting up slightly.  Jim’s cock was leaking against his stomach, wanting more attention that Spock wasn’t going to give just yet.

Spock moved back up Jim and laid over him. Their lips pressed together. Spock moved Jim’ hands above his head, and locked their fingers together without breaking the kiss. As he rolled his hips against Jim’s, he deepened the kiss.

Jim moaned softly into Spock’s mouth and lazily played with Spock’s tongue as they danced together. He arched into Spock’s body as he wrapped his legs around Spock’s hips and pulled him closer.

Jim pulled his hands away and broke the kiss. He arched his back and turned his head slightly, baring his neck in a way he knew Spock couldn’t resist. Spock growled lightly and soon Jim felt Spock’s lips curving in a smile against the soft skin.

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock, dragging his fingertips down Spock's back to his ass. He squeezed the Vulcan’s cheeks and pulled him down so their bodies were aligned.  Their hard arousals rubbed together causing both men to moan.

Spock moved back to Jim’ mouth, dragging out the kisses as one hand crept down Jim’s body. Spock rubbed his cock, gathering his natural lube before circling one slick finger against Jim’s entrance. Jim was still a bit slick from the night before and the finger slid in easily.

Spock worked him open slowly and purposefully. Jim rolled his hips onto Spock’s fingers and moaned into Spock’s mouth.

After a few moments of lazily preparing his mate, Spock pulled his fingers out and coated himself in his natural lube before pushing slowly inside Jim. Jim tossed his head back and gasped. He gripped at Spock above him.

Spock kissed down his jaw and neck, then along his collar bone to kiss back up the other side and across to Jim’ lips, catching the next gasp as he began to thrust slowly into his mate below him.  They continued to pepper kisses against each other’s lips, jaw, and necks as they made love. Spock kept a steady pace, hitting Jim’s prostate on every other thrust.

Jim pushed his hands into Spock's hair, feeling like his every nerve ending was on fire, unable to stop soft moans escaping his mouth every time Spock pushed his hips forward and hit that spot that never ceased to send intense waves of pleasure running through his body.

Spock caught the moans and made his own as Jim rocked back onto him. Jim whimpered and moved his head to kiss over Spock's jaw and down his neck. He sucked on his pointy ear and moaned softly in Spock’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Spock's body.

Spock arched into Jim, kissing his neck and moving deeper, Jim moaned again and bit gently at the soft skin behind Spock's ear as his legs pulled Spock in closer again seemingly of their own accord.

Spock groaned his name then moved his hands to each side of Jim's face to look him in the eyes. He kissed his parted lips and whispered _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular._

Jim couldn’t stop the incoherent moans and words falling from his mouth. He chanted Spock's name between mewls before the pleasurable feeling escalated in his body when Spock groaned loudly, bit his neck and started filling him with sudden warmth.

Jim choked off a moan as he felt Spock come and tensed for a second before following him. Spock continued to thrust through it and draw out the orgasms for as long as he could, making Jim whimper more as he was once again overwhelmed by the sensation.

Jim buried his face in Spock’s neck and clung to him until the intense pleasure wore off a bit.  Spock mouthed lightly at his neck.

After a few moments, Jim leaned his head back against the pillow and smiled up at his boyfriend. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Spock replied.

Jim laughed lightly and pulled Spock down for another kiss.

* * *

 

Jim sat on the sofa and sipped his coffee. He watched Spock walk back and forth making sure he had everything packed in his duffel and satchel for his trip with Captain Pike. Jim sat his coffee down and stood up, following the Vulcan as he gathered his items and took them into the foyer. 

Spock knelt on the ground in front of the door, checking his duffel bag again. 

“I’m sure you have everything.”

“I believe I do as well. I just did not wish to pack at the last moment.”

Jim grinned. “Oh, so it’s my fault you pounced on me last night?”

Spock glanced up at him. “You were wearing my sleeping robe.”

“I was just trying it on.”

“You bent over the bed to show me and you were not wearing underwear.”

“Alright, so it’s my fault for you not packing last night. But this morning, totally your fault.”

Spock’s left eye twitched. “Yes,” he said softly before checking his bag again.

“Why can’t ya’ll just beam there and back?” Jim asked.

“It is a Federation conference with many panels and meetings. It would not be in my best interest to beam back and forth.” Spock stood and picked up his duffel bag. “I will be back Friday evening.”

“And then your parents arrive on Saturday to have dinner with us.”

“Affirmative.” Spock faced Jim and held out two fingers. 

Jim stepped closer and met Spock’s fingers with his own before placing a soft kiss to the Vulcan’s lips. “Have a safe trip.”

“Thank you. Enjoy the apartment to yourself and please…”

“Yeah, yeah, pick up my clothes.”

“Please.”

“I will.”

“They have been on the floor for four point…”

Jim kissed him deeply, quieting his boyfriend. Spock kissed back, dropping his bag and wrapping his arms around Jim. They stayed lip-locked for several moments until the chime to their apartment started going off. 

Spock broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Jim’s. “That is Captain Pike.”

“Yeah.” Jim placed his hands on Spock’s chest and slowly stepped back. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

“I await our reunion.”

“Ditto.” Jim stepped back completely and watched Spock pick up his duffel and his satchel. He turned to the door and waved his hand over the panel. The door slid open. 

“Goodbye, Ashal-veh.”

“Bye, Spock, luv ya.”

Spock’s eyes widened. 

Jim smiled and then it dawned on him what he’d said. “Oh shit. No...I didn’t...I mean I did...but not like that. Forget I said that.” 

“Jim, I…”

“No!” Jim pushed Spock threw the doorway and out into the hall. The door slid closed, separating them. Jim leaned against the door. _Fuck, I said ‘luv ya’. Luv ya!_

“Spock, are you still there?” Jim asked through the door. 

“Yes. Jim, I…”

“No, Spock, please. Okay, I’ll say it better when you return just ignore it for right now. That’s not how it was supposed to go.”

The door’s chime went off three times in a row. Pike was downstairs and impatient it seemed. 

“Spock?”

.

.

.

Jim stepped back from the door and it slid open. 

Spock stood there

“Look,” Jim tried but Spock stepped forward and place two fingers to Jim’s lips. “I love you.”

Jim nodded against the fingers.

“When I return you may say it back.”

Jim nodded again. 

“Have a lovely two days, ashal-veh. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.” Spock removed his fingers as another found of chimes came through the intercom. Spock quickly replaced his fingers with his lips in a quick peck before leaving. 

Jim watched the door close and stared at it. He smiled after a few moments. Spock loved him. Jim loved Spock. _And we’ve only been together a month. Eh, who cares._

* * *

 

Jim took the key from his pocket and put it into the doorknob of his and Bones’ apartment later that evening. He planned to spend time with his bestie while Spock was away. The door unlocked and Jim entered. He took the key out of the knob and shut the door, locking it back. Jim turned and blinked. 

Several boxes were scattered around the living room floor. 

“Bones?”

Bones came out of his room. “Yes, dear?”

Jim motioned the boxes. “What’s going on?”

“I’m moving.”

Jim balked at him before moving closer. “What?”

“A two-bedroom in the building opened up. The leasing company is letting us out of the lease early so I can take the apartment next week. I can take care of the rent and utilities myself as it’s a lot cheaper than this three-bedroom.”

“And where am I going?”

Bones came Jim a ‘are you kidding me look’. “Jim, you live with Spock.”

“I live with him part of the time.”

“You were at his place every day this week.”

“Yeah, well…” Jim couldn’t argue. He scratched the back of his head and looked around. “I live with Spock.”

Bones patted him on the back. “Glad you realize it. There are extra boxes in the hallway for you. I called the thrift store and they are sending people next week to pick up the furniture from your room.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, I don’t need any of it. Bought them all from that cheapy furniture place across town. Spock does have nicer furniture.” Jim put his bookbag down and plopped onto the couch. “Big changes today.”

Bones sat down next to him. “Something else happen?”

“I told Spock ‘luv ya’.”

“Luv ya?”

“Mmhm. I panicked and took it back but then he told him he loved me.” Jim leaned against Bones’ side and rested his head against Bones’ shoulder. “I love Spock.”

“I know ya do, Jim. Knew the moment you mentioned you had a date with the hobgoblin.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Did so.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m not your fairy godmother, Jim. And I figured you’d figure it out eventually.”

“I’m going to miss living with you and hanging out with Joanna Banana when she visits.”

Bones snorted. “We’ll still see each other. We’re stuck together.”

“Indeed, we are. And you’ll be my chief medical office once I get a ship.”

“Sure.”

Jim sat up and turned to face Bones. “Since I’m now living with Spock and you’re moving, can you help me with a few things?”

“As long as you help me move.”

“Oh, I will. So, Spock’s made a lot of concessions for me since I’ve started staying with him. Moving his meditation to another room. Reorganizing his office space. The bed. The hamper.”

“Not picking up your clothes there either?”

Jim looked innocent. “Maybe. Anyway, he’s out of town until Friday evening so I want to reorganize things a bit so its a good space for both of us. How does that sound? I don't want him to be making all these compromises for me.”

“But you’re a pillow princess.”

Jim picked up a throw pilled and smacked his friend with it.

* * *

 

Spock rolled his shoulders as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor. It was a productive but long two days. He and Pike attended numerous presentations and meetings at the conference. He was glad to be home and glad that he would soon be in his mate’s arms. 

The elevator door opened and Spock exited. He walked the short distance down the hall to his door and waved his hand over the sensor. The door slid open and Spock entered. Spock arched his brow seeing the hall tree was neat and orderly and had Jim’s casual shoes as well as academy boots in their respective spots. 

 _Fascinating._ Spock toed off his casual shoes as he was wearing slacks and a sweater his mother had made him. He made sure his shoes were in their spot before continuing down the hallway and entered the living room. Spock stopped and dropped his bags. The room was immaculate. The sofa and chairs had been rearranged as well as the small entertainment center Spock had with the television. There was now a corner with a desk and a few short bookcases. Even an older style record player now took up a small space in the living room.

Spock arched his brow at the new arrangement. _My space has been altered._

“Spock?” Jim’s voice came from down the hall.

“Here,” Spock called back.

“Hey, you’re back a little early.” 

Spock turned and immediately had the blonde in his arms. Jim hugged him tight before pulling back and giving him a deep kiss. 

“Captain Pike and I took an earlier shuttle,” Spock said once they were parted. “The furniture.”

“I have news,” Jim told him. He took his hand and led him down the hall to study. Inside was rearranged as well. His desk and bookcases were moved around and there was now a spot in the corner with his meditation materials. 

“Jim.”

“And c’mon,” Jim pulled him back down the hall and back into the living room. Jim had Spock sit down on the couch before sitting next to him. 

“News?” Spock questioned. 

“Bones is moving.” Jim turned and pulled his legs up so he sat crisscross facing Spock. “We got out of our lease for the three-bedroom early and he’s moving into a two-bedroom next weekend.”

“I see.”

“And I thought, ‘where the hell am I going to live now?’”

Spock arched a brow. “Here, of course.”

“Right. Bones said that I’ve been living with you nearly full time since we started this whole thing. It also made me realize how many concessions you’ve made for me here.”

“Jim…”

Jim waved his hands and Spock shut his mouth. “No, look. I’m not a perfect person to live with. I can be messy and loud and take up a fuck ton of room. But I’m trying to be better. I want to be better for you. We’re in a relationship. A partnership. I’m not just going to act like a spoiled prince and let you take care of me.”

“I understand but I do not mind. You are my mate.”

“And you are my mate.” Jim licked his lips. “Spock, I love you. I’ve never felt like this before. You make me feel whole. It’s...it is so right to be with you.”

Spock put his hand on Jim’s knee. “I feel the same, t’hy’la.”

Jim smiled. “So, with Bones moving, I figured I would move in here...full time. If that is alright?”

Spock’s heart skipped a beat. His mate would be here every day. _Yes!_ “That...that is acceptable.”

“Good. And because we are in a relationship and I need to make concessions for you, I changed some things around so that both of us benefit from the space. The study down the hall is now your study slash meditation room. I rearranged your desk space and made you a little meditation corner. Was that alright?”

“Yes, it is more than alright. Thank you.” _My mate reorganized for me. I will have to move the furniture just a few inches, though. The television is now at an awkward angle in regards to the couch’s new position and the windows._

Jim beamed. “I then made myself a little corner out here with a work space.”

Spock nodded. “Also, alright.”

“I cleaned. I vacuumed. I went shopping and got everything we’ll need for the coming week as well as ingredients for dinner tomorrow with your parents. I also made the bed.”

Spock arched a brow. “What about the dust mites?”

Jim chuckled and shrugged. “I’ll get used to them.”

Spock nodded.  _I will need to find hypoallergenic sheets for my mate. Dust mites will not bother him on my watch._

“I also want to help out with rent and utilities. I checked out the building and the few apartments that were available to rent. First of all, damn. But all of them had utilities included so what would my share be and who’s the landlord so I can get on the lease?”

“That is not necessary, Jim.”

“Spock, please. What’s my share of the rent?”

“There is no rent.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Spock, seriously.”

“Jim, seriously. I own this apartment. I do not rent.”

Jim stared at Spock. “You own this place?”

“Yes.”

Jim leaned back from Spock a bit and narrowed his eyes. “How rich are you?”

“I am comfortable.”

“Which is what a rich person says.” 

“James.”

“Spock, what’s my share of utilities then?”

“I will come up with a number and inform you later.”

Jim leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Spock’s. “Thank you.”

“I also accept sexual favors in lieu of monetary assistance.”

Jim laughed and leaned fully against Spock, hugging him. “Sure, you do.”

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and nuzzled into his neck. “I am pleased you will be here with me full time, ashal-veh.”

“Me too, Spockums.”

“Soon, marriage and bonding.”

“Eh, not that soon.”

_Yes._

_No,_ Jim’s voice in his head came. “You heard that right?”

“Affirmative.”

“And I heard you.”

“Indeed, you did.”

“That’s weird.”

“It is because…”

“Yeah, yeah, Vulcan mind stuff.” Jim pulled back and looked into Spock’s eyes. “Someday. Maybe soon. Maybe not. Okay?”

“Okay,” Spock replied. He glanced past Jim, down the hallway that led to their bedroom. “Did you change anything in our room?”

Jim grinned and wiggled his brows. “New silky sheets.”

“Oh?”

“Wanna go che...ah!” 

Spock suddenly stood and gathered Jim up and over his shoulders. Jim laughed as the Vulcan then carried him quickly down the hall and deposited him onto the bed. Spock was about to pounce on his mate when something caught his eye. Spock turned his head.

“Jim, the clothes are still on the floor.”

“What? No, that’s new clothes. Not the ones from before.”

Spock eyed his mate.

Jim smiled innocently up at him. “Do you want to argue over clothes on the floor or do you want to help me add more clothes to the floor?” Jim wiggled his brows at the Vulcan.

Spock pounced.

* * *

 

A half hour later, Jim and Spock were both on the floor with their discarded clothes. Jim rubbed his arm while Spock rubbed the back of his head.

“Okay," Jim groaned. "no silky sheets. Too slippery”

“Affirmative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be meeting the parents :)


End file.
